Peace From Shadows
by Sleeze
Summary: After the battle with the Quincies. Naughty Dare is being played? Chizuru is naked on Skype? The Sex Ed teacher is a 'sex offender? School officer found tampons & thongs to eat? Rangiku & Gin spoiled the beach fun with their harmonic sex?Terrorist attack after Ichigo & Orihime's wedding? Momo gets drunk? Kenpachi nude leaks? Toshiro's secret revealed? Gin at school? True Parings.
1. Naughty Dare

_After the battle with the quincys Ichigo has finally defeated Yhwach. There were alot of dead and alot of injured soul reapers/quincys. The soul king has recovered after the death of Yhwach and Orihime returned him to his original state. She was screaming and going insane when she thought Ichigo died but faith brought him back. They finally found out the truth why Uryu joined them it was because he waned to kill Haschwalth which he accomplished. After Ichigo killed Yhwach he woke up in the middle of the battlefield he looked around and saw Orihime laying down sleeping next to him while he gets soul reapers were at the squad 4 berrics getting recovery. On the other hand Kisuke was sleeping in the battlefield. Before he went unconsious he saw Yoruichi delivered her final blow to the enemy and was tired from the battle and fell asleep ontop of Kisuke. Five minuted later Tessai saw Kisuke sleeping with Yoruichi ontop of him and carried them back to the shop with Yoruichi still sleeping on Kisuke._

 ** _One month later._**

Everyone was heal and everything was shaped back to normal. For the accomplishment of defeating Yhwach, Kisuke decided to throw a party. "All the invitations have been sent sir," Tessai said. "Perfect," Kisuke replied. "Its a good thing you picked certain people from the soul society to join," Yoruichi remarked. "Jinta, Ururu how much time left until the party?" Kisuke asked, "Two Hours" Jinta said.

 **At Ichigo's house.**

"Ichigooooooo!" Isshin said flying into the ground. "Oh are you hurt?" Yuzu asked her dad. "What the hell! Why am I getting this everyday after all I saved you ass!" Ichigo shouted. "By the way I'm going somewhere tonight" Ichigo said going upstairs. "Ichigo did you get an invitation to the party to?" Kon asked. "Wait what the fuck? How did you get one?" Ichigo asked looking confused. "Well lets just say its luc-" Kon said getting cut off by Ichigo's phone. Ichigo's phone rang. "Who could this be now?" Ichigo said looking at his phone. "Orihime" He whispered in shock.

"Um.. Ichigo Did you get the invitation?" She asked. "Yea I did and also was Kon" He replied. "Ichigo so your picking up the ladied huh?" Kon asked. "Orihime I'll be passing by to pick you up ok if I were you I think you should start getting dressed right now cuz i'm on my way," Ichigo said hanging up the phone. Orihime squeeled rushing to look for clothes. Ichigo decided to get dressed.

Ten minutes later Ichigo arrived at Orihime's appartment. He knocks the door waiting for a responce. Orihime opened to door seeing Ichigo in shocked. "Wow Orihime you look good" Ichigo said in surprised. "Thanks shall we go now," She replied walking down the stairs.

Five minuted later they arrived at Kisuke's. When they got inside they saw alot of familiar faces. "Grimmjow what the heck are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. "I was invited" Grimmjow replied. Orihime went over to the girls seeing Tatsuki, Nel, Yoruichi, Momo, Rukia and the others. It was finally 8 o'clock and Kisuke came through the door "Alright shall we start this party or what?" He asked. "Lets play truth or dare!" Renji shouted. "I think Naughty dare would be better!" Rangiku shouted. "What a glory to be inside Rangiku's panties for the naughty dare game" He dreamed.

"Alright everyone make a circle and sit on the floor okay!" Kisuke shouted while clapping his hands. "I'll start" Renji said with a nasty smirk on his face. "Rangiku I dare you to give Shuhei a naked lap dance in the other room and Shuhei have to be naked to" Renji said. "W-what the?" Shuhei asked blushing. "Thats fine with me come on Shuhei" Rangiku said pulling Shuhei into the next room. "Now for some fun" Shuhei thought. Izuru laughed at him.

Shuhei and Rangiku took of their clothes and Rukia placed a wooden chair in the middle of the room. Shuhei sat down. "Wow i'd never imagine how long and handsome your dick is" Rangiku said in surprise. Shuhei blushed bleet red. "Alright bring that sexy butt over here" Shuhei said in his thoughts. Rangiku proceeded to do the dance. Rangiku then twerks on Shuhei faster and faster. Shuhei held Rangiku's ass as she twerks. "Oh man i'm so horny right now. Hey Renji can you pass me a condom?" Shuhei asked. Renji took out one of he condome from the box and threw it to Shuhei.

Rangiku stoped the dance then put the condom on Shuhei's cock. "Now come for the ride of your life" Shuhei sad. Rangiku smirked as she let Shuhei placed his penis in her loose vagina. "I'll start first" He said. Shuhei started shoving his penis inro Rangiku's tight cunt. Rangiku started moaning. "Oh Shuhei" As her moans kept going louder. "Uhhh! Ohhhhhh!" "Rangiku, ready for my cum?" He asked. "Well of course." She said as she threw the condom on the floor recklessly and started stroking Shuhei's dick fast until he cummed. Shuhei gave a sign on relief. "Hmm, now I guess it really is Naughty Dare' Shuhei said.

When they got back into the party room everyone watched them in shocked. "Wow is that cum?" Tatsuki asked. "Shiro i'm scared" Momo said. "Woah way to go bruh" Izuru said congratulating his friend. "So its my turn aye" Grimmjow said. "I dare that little raskal teddy bear piece of shit to kiss Rukia" "Rukia come ot me my sweet prin-" Kon said to Rukia while getting kicked into the floor."Oh so thats how you're playing" Rukia said to Grimmjow. "So whatcha gonna do" Grimmjow said. "I dare you to have sex with Nel in the kitchen!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Alright if it ever takes for Ichigo to get married to that woman and fuck her till she bleeds thats fine by me" Grimmjow said looking at Ichigo who was blushing. "Who me?" Orihime asked. "Lets go Nel" Grimmjow said going into the kitchen with Nel. Ichigo watched Orihime blushing "Orihime i'm sorry" he said looking disappointig. "Its okay really I dont mind i'd love to marry you" She replied happily. Deep down in her heart she felt joy.

 **In the Kitchen**

"You know..." Nel droped her eyes, frowning. "This is going to sound weird coming from me...but I want another one." She told him, and he grinned. "I can definitely make that happen, Nel." He was pressing her against the kitchen counter in a heartbeat, laying hot kisses all up and down her neck. She shuddered at his touch, the bliss she felt never wanting, only seeming to intensify through how long they knew each other. Grimmjow's skilled fingers lifted her light dress from her frame with ease, finding that she had gone all natural beneath it.

"Oh, look my dirty girl, no pa-" Neliel silenced him with her tongue in his mouth, and he couldn't help succumbing to her desired. The next thing she knew, he was inside of her, and she didn't care that he'd skipped the foreplay. He lifted her onto the counter and thrust his hips in a delicate rhythm, his right arm barred behind her shoulders while his left hand ran through her thick hair, keeping her lips pressed to his.

A moan left their lips, though the pleasure they knew in those moments built pleasure withim them. Theonly thing Nel allowed to escape were her soft gasps and heavy breaths as she reached for something just barely out of her reach. With every jerk of Grimmjow's hips, the glory Nel sought came closer, and she cried out for it, unable to hold back any longer. Her body jerked forward and all in a rush she released, shaking uncontrollably as Grimmjow followed a few thrusts later.

She milked him dry with her body, and fell to her heaving chest in exhaustion. Grimmjow then carried Nel into one of the rooms and covered her in a sheet. "Isn't this more like watching porn but in real life?" Renji asked. "It was very hard to dont watch" Uryu said. "Like after the next dare i'm outta here" Tatsuki said. "Tatsuki I dare you to kiss Uryu" Orihime said. Tatsuki and Uryu blushed and both kissed. "Aww so romantic" Orihime whinned. "Before I go I dare Ichigo to touch Orihime's breast" Tatsuki said. Ichigo and Orihime face turned bleet red. Ichigo touched her breast blushing. "Oh and Ichigo I dare you to marry Orihime and by that she have to move into your house for the time being while your dad fix up your future house I mean.." Uryu said. With that Ichigo ran out of the shop with a worried Orihime running behind him.

 **Outside Kisuke's Shop**

"Ichigo what's wrong" She asked. "Nothing it's just so sudden" He replied. "Don't worry, after all i'll be a good wife right?" She said. "Orihime...I just been wanting to tell you this" he sigh "Ever since you got kidnapped I noticed that I have feelings or you and for the past few months I realized that I-I-LO-" Ichigo got cut mid sentence by Orihime "I love you too Ichigo" she said crying and hugging him. Ichigo gave her a deep long kiss on the lips. "Did Ichigo kissed me and did he say he love me" Orihime said in her mind. "Let's go to my house you will be starying there" Ichigo said.

 **Inside the shop**

"It looks like its only us awake" Rukia whispered to Renji while spying on Kisuke and Yoruichi. "Yeah they had to go in the next room to do this" he replied. Yoruichi slid her shirt off stretching and letting out a loud yawn. "Kisukeeee" she purred. "Kisuke I want youuu" Yoruichi continued to whine draping her arms over his wide shoulders. Kisuke grinned. "What part of me do you want, my sweet Yoruichi?" He asked. "Every part" she boldly whispered tugging his shirt. "If you insist." Kisuke grinned. He removed his clothes, and pounced on the dark godess. Her body was a delicious milk chocolate colour. Her curves were so enticing that Kisuke felt as if she would melt underneath him.

"What the fuck?!" Rukia whispered. "Hey keep it down" Renji replied. Kisuke was biting and sucking on Yoruichi's neck causing her to release several soft moans. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around him and crossed her legs attempting to conceal the heat that was enveloping her body. Kisuke sat up revealing his large hard on. "It's so long" Rukia said. "Well mines more longer"Renji replied.

"Why don't you come and take the treat kitty?" Kisuke said. Yoruichi meowed loudly taking his dick inside her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his hard-on as she continued to suck 's groans signaled her to slow down, and Yoruich began to kiss his dick along every spot visible. He arched his hips higher "I'm going to..." Kisuke exploded in her mouth making Yoruichi to gag lightly. "Kisuke!" she coughed. "Woman, get ready" he whispered as he spread her well toned legs open. Yoruichi begged" Kisuke please... Just violate me." He entered her first slowlt, but then his thrust ended up rough. She moaned sharply sticking her tongue out. "You;r so damn cute.." Kisuke groaned as he thrust harder. His thrusts became more violent as her moans escalated. "Kisuke, please more more!" Yoruichi screamed her legs spread wide open. Kisuke gave oen fina thrust until he climaxed. They both groaned enjoying the final moment.

Renji laughed. "What's so funny?" Rukia spat, her eyebrow twitching. "It looks like you need a stress reliever. You know...I will be more than happy to help you." Renji purred, his hands running up her thigh. Rukia arched an eyebrow, but smirked when she remembered how more calculated and relaxed she would be afterwards. "Pants Off Now" "Fuck..." Rukia quivered and rocked herself harder before jumping up and down Renji's pulsating cock. His head was thrown back, red hair now plastered to his chest and face from he sweat. One hand on Rukia's hips, the other one twearking her nipples.

Rukia cried out, riding the red-head faster when his free hand began to play with ehr clit. Her tongue traced the tattoos on his neck, earning her a deep growl from the man beneath her. Rukia whimpered wen both of Renji's hands lifted her up and impaled her onto his cock, but cried out when he did it again and couch below them rocked gently, their persistent grinding making the cushions flatten. Her arms curled around Renji's neck, his face now in'between her breast as she went up and down on his shaft. Renji went faster and squeezed her buttom tenderly before pushing her up and down his arousal.

"Renji!" He growled, loving how he could make the hard-headed and sometimes bitchy woman scream out his name, He forced her to ride him harder, only slowing down when he felt her tight walls twitching around him. Their tongues battles, but Renji cheated when he hit Rukia's weak spot. She came hard, her juices covering his bare lap while she screamed into his mouth. With a choked moan, Renji spilled his white cum quickly. Both were thankful Rukia was on the pill so Renji could cum deep inside of her cunt. Renji was feeling fulfilled because of the sex they just had. "Woah I didnt Mr. Mucher had it in him" Jinta said. "I really enjoyed my night" Kon said. "What a party" Ururu said.

 _Everyone fell asleep because of the night they all had but what will happen when they wake up?_

 **~END OF CHAPTER ONE~**

 **Story by the following twitter usernames IArielRich Based_Kisuke JadeEspada**


	2. Chizuru's Skype Show

_Keigo rolls off Tatsuki's blanket and stretches out on the patch of grass so their claim is clear. He scratches his leg. "This grass is so itchy. They better hurry up."Chizuru's face lights up when she hears a familiar giggle. "Speak of the devil. Or in this case, A SEX GOD, she's stunning like a porn star for my show."Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu appear on the top of the grassy hill. Uryu and Ichigo are arguing about something, as usual, and Orihime and Chad look amused by the familiar sight. It is nice having Uryu back on their side, after the while ugliness of the now resolved Quincy War._

"Shut up Uryu. I'm not interesting in learning any Quincy techniques!" Ichigo bites out, stomping towards the group irritably.

"I don't know why you refuse to even try. Fighting those hollows just now would have gone by way faster if you would just use your quincy powers." Ishida says camly. His ability to stay calm in the middle of an argument really irritates Ichigo. "Like hell if I would1" Ichigo spat at him.

"Hey tonight i'm hosting a show on Skype and it will be really exciting!" Chizuru said while winking at Orihime. Ichigo and Chad both sat on Orihime's bright green blanket.

Mizuiro smiles nostalgically as he looks out at his group of friends. "Man, how long has it been since we all got to hang out like this?"

Orihime smiles at Chizuru. "I'm so happy for you! But i'm tonight as soon as i'm done moving in with Ichigo."

"Well why dont we just make a group chat?" Keigo added.

"Finally guess thats more girls watching my show, at least i've got a computer and a laptop to do my live chat for my websites." Chizuru said as she smirked looking at Orihime's round fully formed breast.

"Oh no you dont you fucking perv!" Tatsuki yelled punching Chizuru in the gut.

"I dont have a good feeling about this." Uryu said.

 **At Ichigo's House (8:00 PM)**

"I'm sure glad that's over, you really had so much stuff." Ichigo said.

"Yeah sorry." Orihime said sadly.

"No worries" Ichigo said as his phone vibrated. It was a text from Mizuiro. " _Ichigo where are you? Its Skype time remember?_ "

Ichigo turned to Orihime "Oh yeah I forgot we have to go on Skype now" he said.

Ichigo and Orihime went on their laptops.

 **On Skype**

 **Yokochini:** eat my balls

 **Chad:** o.O

 **Tatsuki:** nobody want your dirty ass balls

 **Keigo:** oh shit!

 **Yochini:** nappy ass head bitch fuck outta here

 **Tatsuki:** my head isn't nappy check the hair on your prick before you talk ok

 **Yokochini has left the chat**

 **Keigo:** oh shit that's fucked up!

 **Uryu:** he probably have no balls

 **Chad:** guys did you see his profile pic

 **Orihime is now online**

 **Ichigo is now online**

 **Keigo:** who would post their penis!?

 **Orihime:** :/

 **Ichigo:** so i came on skype to see this, really?

 **Tatsuki:** i'm sure Ichigo's penis is small right Orihime?

 **Orihime:** THAT'S NOT TRUE!

 **Orihime:** THAT'S NOT TRUE!

 **Orihime:** THAT'S NOT TRUE!

 **Orihime** : THAT'S NOT TRUE!

 **Orihime:** THAT'S NOT TRUE!

 **Orihime:** THAT'S NOT TRUE!

 **Orihime:** THAT'S NOT TRUE!

 **Orihime:** THAT'S NOT TRUE!

 **Orihime:** THAT'S NOT TRUE!

 **Keigo:** wow you saw it already!

 **Uryu:** i'm sure a quincy's property is much longer

 **Ichigo:** HEY CAN YOU PLEASE CHANGE THE FUCKING TOPIC AND IF QUINCY IS MUCH LONGER HOW COME I'M TALLER THAN YOU!

 **Chad:** O.O

 **Mizuiro:** what's this show thing we have to watch?

 **Tatsuki:** i dont know Chizuru said she's posting it

 **Chizuru is now online**

 **Chizuru:** i was just connecting to my other website

 **Chizuru:** whose ready for the best show ever?

 **Keigo:** me!

 **Orihime:** um..

 **Tatsuki:** you so annoying

 **Chizuru:** yeah i can be a tease

 **Chizuru added Ururu and Jinta**

 **Chizuru:** Hey thanks for accepting my add, not sure where i got your info lol...

 **Jinta:** brb

 **Chizuru:** ok

 **Ururu:** why am i here?

 **Chizuru:** well I'm home for the summer from college, trying to get myself into some trouble ;) lol are you into college girls or cougars?

 **Ururu:** umm.. i dont like girls

 **Chizuru:** I would ask to exchange pics, but I think i'd rather see each other, u can see the real thing on my cam... u want to?

 **Ichigo:** i love Ichigo 3

 **Ichigo:** .

 **Ichigo:** .

 **Mizuiro:** wow

 **Ichigo:** .

 **Keigo** has changed the conversation topic to ' ** _CHIZURU WITH THE FISHY PUSSY_** '

 **Ichigo:** .

 **Ichigo:** .

 **Ururu:** don't you have a boyfriend?

 **Ichigo:** Orihime i saw that, i can scroll up you know ;D

 **Chizuru:** of course lol?I'm recently single and i really like chill drama free guys who i can show my little body off to lol, promise you won't record me if i show you?

 **Orihime:** *.* how you know i was on your laptop

 **Uryu:** who wants to record you again?

 **Chizuru:** k... Let me know when you're in sweetie , you should see my cam . sorry to rush you but u got me so horny ! I need to release some stress ;) are u almost in lol ?

 **Mizuiro:** dayum

 **Chizuru:** ok ya just accpt the invite and it'll connect us :)

 **Ichigo:** Orihime...

 **CHIZURU WITH THE FISHY PUSSY IS CALLING...**

 **Orihime:** yes?

 **Tatsuki:** what a weird chat name

 **Uryu:** what the!?

 **Ururu** added **Kisuke** and **Yoruichi**

 **Ichigo:** _WHAT THE FUCK PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!_

 **In the group call**

"I love to tease ;-) Wanna see? its up to u...im in the mood Hime lol." Chizuru said using her sex voice.

"Umm. Ichigo I think i'm gonna thro-" Orihime said as she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Orihime. What the fuck Chizuru now you got her sick!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hmm not bad" Kisuke said.

"She still needs some more improvement on her body. At least i'm not the one who has two laptops and showing naked cuz my body is for Kisuke, I mean a well deveoped woman like me has no time for such things." Yoruichi said.

"Since when did they come in the chat?" Mizuiro asked.

"Ooh this feels soo good." Chizuru said as she fingered herself naked on her bed.

" _ **Brazo Izquierda del Diablo**_ " Chad said while destroying his laptop.

"Orihime I just wanted to say that When I look between your eyes it's a sparkle of fire that burn me inside of u taking over and I'm on the mission to take u from this earth I mean not world cause u is the world in my eyes and I'm revoling u and just like a kid seeing his dream come true but I wanna give all of me but it still don't make u happy I feel like if I walk thousand miles I would've even come close feel like I try to make smile but feel like I don't come close but u keep making jump thru hoops what I gotta do? I just want u to look at me and see if I'm good enough, I wish I had longer arms to reach u but that want happen cause I'm not good enough for u..?

"Um.. I think i'm gonna watch some tv, see ya" Mizuiro said.

"ORIHIME IS IN THE TOILET WITH ICHIGO CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE OFF YOUR FUCKING CAMERA!" Tatsuki yelled in anger.

"Wait Ichigo is in the toilet with Orihime wow he's that big of a pimp" Keigo said in surprise.

"SHE'S VOMITING YOU SICK TWISTED PRICK THAT'S IT I'M OUT" Tatsuki said as she slammed her laptop shut.

"I'll be right back i'm just going to get some popcorn." Keigo said.

"Yoruichi I think you should take off the call and type brb lets just see what will happend, Ururu, Jinta this is an adult thing so leave the chat now and Yoruichi also mute the mike" Kisuke said.

 **Five Minutes Later**

"WHOO WEEEE" Chizuru said wile riding a dildo.

"I'd rather watch Grimmjow and Nel have sex than to watch your lame ass shit i'm outta here" Uryu said as he closed his laptop.

"I think i'm gonna watch some real porn so see ya later" Keigo said.

"YES BIG PUSSY, NANA MAN, NANA WOMAN, LICK OUT BATTY, SHIT CLEANER, NASTY YORUICHI, YUH NEED MEH LIFE, YUH WANT PUSSY FI SUCK THEN COME SUCK IT" Chizuru said.

"Oh hell no thats it i'm going for her ass!" Yoruichi yelled

 **At Ichigo's House**

Ichigo told his dad what happend with Orihime and he decided to help her. "Since it's really odd for her being sick I just want you to stay by her side because I dont know how long it will last," Isshin said.

"Alright if anything I need help with i'll call you" Ichigo replied walking upstairs.

 **In Ichigo's Room**

"Orihime do you have a headache?" Ichigo asked.

"I dont get headaches," she answered.

"Everyone gets headaches." he replied.

"I'm fine, its just that" she said before passing out.

 **The Next Day**

Orihime had gotten sick and now it really seemed that she was being pummelled by this cold. She had spent the whole day in bed, complaining about her body aching all over and feeling light-headed. Yuzu had brought her some lunch earlier, but Orihime hardly ate anything. The antihistaminic had kept her asleep for a solid twelve house since last night but she said she was feeling sick about 4 days ago. She hadn't even woken up to greet Tatsuki, who had visited after work.

Ichigo watched as Orihime slumped next to him on the living room couch. He gave her a concerned look.

Orihime closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, don't worry, it's find. I just needed to get out of bed for a big. I'b exhausted to be lying there all day."

Would you like something to eat? You haven't had anything since breakfast." She just shook her head.

Orihime chuckled very slighty. But it almost seemed like she was falling asleep again, just sitting there on the couch.

"Do you want to go back to bed? Maybe it would be better for you if you did," he suggested.

Ichigo felt odd doing this. As she sat next to him with her eyes closes, he reached up a hand to her forehead, and she grinned. Her skin was very warm.

"I really think you're running a fever," Ichigo said instinctively also touching her face just beneath her jaw, to feel her neck. She was definitively feverish.

"Your hand feels cool," she said in a very low voice, almost dreamy.

"It's because you're hot."

He chuckled inwardly as he said that. Obviously he meant her temperature was high, but the connotation of the phrase could mean something entirely different. It was almost as if she read his thoughts because she snickered and said:

"Thant you. You're hot too."

Before she could say anything else, she slumped toward him and he only caught her just in time, her body hanging limply as her arms wrapped around her waist. This was no joke; she was obviously very weak and wobbly. She had really gone limp on him, except for her arms, which had a death grip on his waise, but in spite of it, her weight was dragging her down, so her clasped arms were now travelling halfway down his hips and her hands were now coming very close to his dick.

He only managed it halfway, and before he could figure out how it happend, they were both back on the couch, but in a quite compromising position. Her arms were now around his neckm and his hands were on either side of her waise as he had been trying to hold her steadly. Not to mention, she was laying flat on her back, and he was right on top of her.

"Can someone help..." he trailed off suddenly. Orihime had just nuzzled her face inro the crook of his neck, and just as she had done so, she moaned lightly. Ichigo froze. This went on for what felt like minutes, but only a few seconds later, someone was approaching, the sound of muffles footsteps getting closer.

"My son, I understand she's a beautiful girl, but please. She's ill."

Swallowing hard. Ichigo gathered his wits and hoisted himself and Orihime up at the same time. He slipped one hand behind her back and the other one around her knees, and managed to hoist her up into his arms. He could now see his father, standing near the back of the couch, with an overly-dramatic appalled look on his face, his mouth wide open in partially-feigned shock.

"Dad, don't be a jackass. She's nearly passed out."

"Even worse. I didn't expect such behaviour from you. I thought I had raised you properly."

"Shut up already. She had a fever and she brought me down with her when she kneeled over. Get the door. I'll carry her to bed."

 **In Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo walked into his room, as quietly as he could, which was not easy at all, considering he could not use his hands. He was carrying a tray with some dinner, which Yuzu had prepared for her. He offered to take it to her. He didn't expect her to be asleep. Even so, he entered very silently. She was indeed asleep.

Placing the tray on the table, he stood by the bed, watching her. She was pale and her skin glistened faintly with a few beads of cold swear. In spite of that, she looked peaceful. Ichigo found himself thinking back to the incident with the Arrancar. Orihime had gotten badly injured because of him. Back then, he had felt it was entirely his fault, that he had failed. He soon realized it was more important to get over it and work in order to never fail again. He couldn't fail her again.

He always knew it, deep down, but now he realized how beautiful she really was. He felt like a dork thinking that, but it was the truth. He wanted to protect her: someone as kind and caring as her deserved to be protected from any harm. Whether it was from an Arrancar attack, or a Hollow, or a mere case of the flu, he never wanted to see her in pain again.

 **~END OF CHAPTER TWO~**

 **Story by the following twitter usernames IArielRich Based_Kisuke JadeEspada**


	3. College Party

_After tough years of fighting hollows during high school they finally realized they can't do this forever they decided they should go to college and have a career. Ichigo and his friends arrived at the airport._

"I think were forgetting something," Uryu said.

"Nah the only thing you're forgetting is your life" Ichigo said.

"Could you shut up I didn't ask for your opinion!" Uryu yelled.

"Your the one who should be shutting up! Fix your glasses and come back to me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Anyone wants my banana? I got 2" Keigo said.

"Um... you only got one" Orihime said while pointing at the banana.

"Well the other one is in my pan-" Keigo was cutted off by Tatsuki, "Ok then lets go before we miss our flight".

 **On The Plane**

Ichigo, who was sitting next to the window across from them, looked confused at the expressions of the girls sitting across from him. He shrugged to himself and turned to look out the window, only turning his attention away long enough to clobber Keigo who had jumped on him for some reason or another.

Orihime ignored the noise from her friends and fell asleep though she was still sick.

When they arrived it had been five minutes since waiting for Mizuiro's cousin. "Isn't your cousin suppose to pick us up from here?" Keigo asked Mizuiro.

"He should be," Mizuiro replied, pulling a cell phone out of his pocket. "I'll try calling his cell phone." He dialed the number and hung up after talking on the phone. "Um.. yeah well he said he won't make it because the car went to fix" Mizuiro said.

"SO HOW THE FUCK WILL WE GO!" Keigo screamed in his dramatic form.

"Hi could I help you beautiful" a man approached Orihime.

"Excuse me but no," Ichigo said taking Orihime's hand out of the stranger's hand.

"Yesssss we need help, we don't know where to go please carry us to the house here is the address," Keigo said giving the man the paper with the address.

The drive to the house had been uneventful, other than a few attempts at flirting by the young man, quickly shot down by both Ichigo and Tatsuki. "Okay so my aunt bought me this house for the time being and she said there's 4 rooms in this house" Tatsuki said.

"Don't you think we have to share rooms?" Ichigo asked.

"Well thats what i'm trying to say" Tatsuki remarked.

"Chad and Uryu you will share the 1st room, Mizuiro and Keigo you will share the 2nd room, I will have the 3rd room and Ichigo and Orihime will have the 4th room" Tatsuki said as she smirked.

"Aww come on why do you have your own room?" Ichigo asked.

"Well whose gotta take care of Orihime?" She asked.

"Ichigo she kind of got a point" Uryu added.

" _Oh shit we left Chizuru!_ " Keigo shouted.

"Who cares, anyways school starts in a week okay so we have this week to get comfortable in here" Tatsuki said while carryring her bag to her room.

 **In Ichigo And Orihime's Room**

Orihime sighed, feeling like she had just walked into a freezer. With tightly closed eyes, she wondered why she felt so cold now. She was just warm a few moments ago.

" _I'll be waiting for you._ '

Orihime forced her eyes to open for another millisecond, her somewhat dry lips sticking together, preventing her from saying anything. The only thing she looked for was something, anything orange.

"I-Ichi..." Her voice cracked as she whispered quietly, almost inaudibly. "P-Please..." For some reason, tears threatened to fall. Deep inside, she really hoped she wasn't alone. "I-Ichi..."Something on her left hand grew tighter and she gasped at the new pressure. A groan was heard from just besides her, making her want to turn her head to see if there was any orange there. However, there was just too much general ache and soreness tha kept her firmly in the same position.

Ichigo winced to himself, starting to feel self-hate seeping in at his inability to take her pain away. "I...I know Orihime. "It'll take a while until you feel better..." He told her soothingly, using his opposite hand to stroke at her hair. "I'm glad you're awake though..." He spoke to her sweetly, a smile of his own sticking to his face. But instead of saying anything, he decided to act. He carefully brought his lips closer to hers, placing a light, sweet kiss on her pale lips. He could hear and feel her exhale shakily through her nose and her hand under his twitched again, doing her best to lift it up. Orihime ignored the ache that rushed through her entire body, only wanting to be closer to him right now. She felt if she didn't make sure this wasn't still a dream and she was still sleeping, she'd cry.

 **One Week Later (At College)**

"Well here's a new set of students to join the second week of school" the class teacher said.

"Ermm did you say second week?" Ichigo said.

"Yes didn't you see the date on the form?" she asked.

"Excuse me miss but our forms said today" Mizuiro said.

Ichigo and his friends sat down in the class and was getting ready for English. All the girls was watching Ichigo, Uryu, Mizuiro and Keigo while all the boys was watching Tatsuki and Orihime. "Wow they are one sexy group," a girl said.

"Excuse me are you single?" a boy whispered to Orihime.

"Back off she's my-" Ichigo said while being interupted by Tatsuki "He's her boyfriend" she said with a smirk on her face.

"FUCK YOU!" the boy shouted at Ichigo.

"I SAID BACK OFF!" Ichigo knocked out the boy with one blow to the head.

 **Lunch Time**

It was lunch time and Ichigo and his friend were sitting in their favorite spot. Keigo wanted to spice things up so he went on his laptop to go on Skype. "Oh it looks like Chizuru is online" Keigo said. "She just messaged me, Hi Hime babe wanna see me release some stress?" He read the message.

"This is Keigo" he typed.

"Isn't Orihime next to you, lift up her skirt now!" she typed while Keigo read it out loud.

Ichigo tooked Keigo's laptop and blocked Chizuru on Skype. Ichigo looked really annoyed, "Thats it if I see anymore of that bullshit again i'm gonna blow a fuse" he said.

"Please don't" Orihime said while hugging Ichigo.

"O-Orihime" Ichigo said surprised at her action.

"Your only gonna cause damage to yourself just ignore it and don't pay attention to what she tells any of us" Orihime said sobbing.

"Well if you put it that way i'll do it just cause u say so" Ichigo said.

 **After Lunch**

It was now _Sex Ed_ the fifth period. Ichigo wasn't really listening to the teacher so he went on his phone during the class. Tatsuki threw a piece of paper at Ichigo.

"Once a boy see a hot girl with big tits or big booty he'll go nuts and his hormone will start to get the best of him" the teacher said.

"Hey listen to what the teacher is saying you'll need the advice" Tatsuki whispered.

"So boys, you put your penis in the girl's vagina then you go in and out, in and out, then you'll release some sticky thing from your penis called 'cum' put that inside of your girlfriend then you wait at lease nine months then you have your baby okay" the teacher said. "Oh yeah that's hot" The teacher said as he unbottoned the first button of his shirt.

Ichigo blushed trying not to pay attention. "If you don't want the child at the moment use a condom or let your girlfriend take the pill" she exclaimed. "Students, this slippery dog is called a condom okay" The teacher said.

"Sir what if we have sex drunk?" Keigo asked.

"You will know sooner or later but the truth is it's 'Penis in the Vagina'

"Alright class for homework I want you, you and you to bring your panties for a science experiment" the teacher said while pointing at Tatsuki, Orihime and another girl.

"Oh yeah" The girl said as Orihime and Tatsuki looked at each other in discussed.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WE ARE YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Tatsuki shouted at the teacher.

"I think yo-" The teacher got cut off from the bell. The teacher was licking his lips and revealing the large hard-on he got from just watching the girls in the class.

"What the fuck?!" Uryu said while fixing his glasses.

The Bell rang for everyone to go home and their form teacher came in the class."Before everyone leave I want to remind you that Friday midnight there will be a party for our class here's the address" their form teacher said while handing out the address.

 **At The House**

"I can't believe there is a party and it's only the first week of school" Keigo said.

"Actually it's the second week" Mizuiro said.

"Well it's not like I got anything else to do" Tatsuki said.

"If Tatsuki says she's going i'm going too" Orihime added.

"Fine I'll go" Ichigo said.

 **Friday 11:30PM On The Streets**

"Um... which way do we go?" Orihime asked.

"According to the address we'll just ask someone for the way" Mizuiro said.

"Hey isn't that someone from our class?" Chad asked.

"Of course he is! Lets just follow them to the partayyy!" Keigo shouted.

"If anything happends just call my name okay" Tatsuki whispered to Orihime.

"Right" She replied.

 **At The Party 12:00PM**

" _Drunk! Drunk! Drunk! Drunk! Drunk! Drunk!_ " Some boys said as a girl was drinking alcohol through a rubber pipe. "I cannot believe you had sex with her." A boy from the class said.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tatsuki shouted. "Wait are you telling me you had sex with that butter everything?" Tatsuki asked Keigo.

"Why the fuck would I want a fat brick on my dick?" Keigo asked.

"Did somebody say butter?" Chizuru asked.

"UH! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM LESBIAN ASS!" Tatsuki shouted as she punched Chizuru in her face making her fall on the floor.

"Oooh!" The group of boys said. "What are you crazy?" All I wanted to do was see beautiful woman naked and your being so mean." Chizuru said.

"Hey! Mental illness is nothing to laugh at. It's personal!" Tatsuki shouted as she jumped on Chizuru.

"Oooh!" The group of boys shouted. "That was fucking awsome." Keigo said.

Tatsuki started to rip off Chizuru's hair. "Stop!" Keigo shouted as he pulled up Tatsuki. "Yeah! You better run bitch!" She shouted.

"I didn't had sex with her." Keigo said.

"Good , just remember what Ichigo told you" she replied.

"Hey Ichigo it looks like there's a few hollows" Uryu whispered.

"Orihime, Chad, Uryu let's go" Ichigo said while running out of the party.

"Hehehehehe." The girl in the electronic chair laughed.

"I'm not afraid to beat the shit out of you either, asshole." Tatsuki told the girl in the electronic chair. The girl pressed a button and went with somewhere else with the chair carrying her.

 **10 Minutes Later**

"JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" A girl shouted as she walked away. The crowd chanted her name.

"SHE RAPED ME!" The boy she was shouting to replied to her.

Everyone turned silent. A boy went by the white board that said, _[There Have Been 9 Rapes At This Party]_ , he erased the 9 and put 10. Meanwhile Orihime, Ichigo and their friends went to sit on the couch only to hear what the girls behind them are saying "The name of the game is stripper, now for every miss you have to take off an article of clothing."

"Sometimes I drink bleach and masturbate with a blender." Chizuru said.

"I heard that a boy in the bathroom is getting alot of STDs." Orihime said.

"I'm sorry what?" Uryu said while fixing his glasses.

 **At The Bathroom**

"Oh baby your so hot, not really you have alot of issues. Oh asshole here I come." The girl said as she jumped on top of the boy.

"I found some sex toys and things in our closet. I don't know if there's any in their rooms, but if there, it could be a while before they come down." The girl said.

"Wow I guess i'll hold my pee until I get back home" Mizuiro said while walking out of the toilet.

 **Outside**

"Ichigo isn't that the garganta?" Uryu asked. "Yea isn't that a person falling from it?" He asked. "Santen Kesshun" Orihime shouted catching the person only to find out that Gin has returned.

"Isn't that-" Orihime said. "Gin" Ichigo finished her sentence.

 **~End Of Chapter~**

 **Story by the following twitter usernames IArielRich Based_Kisuke**


	4. Sex Offender

_After Gin made an appearance Ichigo, Uryu, Chad and Orihime went at The Urahara Shop. Kisuke suggested that Orihime heal Gin for the night and tomorrow Ichigo's group will head towards the soul society with Gin. "Tomorrow you will go to the Soul Society in the middle of the captain's meeting" Kisuke said. "I'll go with them just in case there is any misunderstanding and I also have some business to do" Yoruichi said._

 **The Next Day (In Squad 1)**

"Last night in the world of the living it seems that the Garganta was opened. There are no where-abouts of who or what came out of it and I'm sure whatever it was will be good research materials" Myuri said. "Damn all you ever cared about is research could you just shut it for once?" Kenpachi asked. "Oh please, an ungrateful barbarian can't stop me" Myuri replied. "Could you two shut up!"Toshiro yelled making the place completly silent.

All of a sudden Ichigo ran into the office. "Hey Shunsui its really important" Ichigo said. "Why the hell are you interupting the captain's meeting!" Soifon yelled. "Yo-yo-yoruichi" she said while blushing. Everyone looked surprised to see who the person they were carrying was. Rukia, Rangiku and Renji came rushing into the office afterwards. "What the?! I think i'm not seeing right" Renji Said. "He looks sick" Rangiku said in surprise.

 **Rangiku's POV**

My mouth dropped open at the sight before me. Was... He was really back! I felt myself getting dizzier, and fell forward, my legs paralyzed. I waited for the blow I'd get from the cold, hard ground... But instead I was caught in a fluffy, warm and soft chest. Gin had caught me.

I lay my head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. "You're back..." I whispered, not holding back the tears anymore. "You're really back!" I put my arms around his neck in a tight embrace, clinging on to him like it was for my dear life. "I could never leave you, Rangiku..." came the reply of my prince. I felt him hug me tighter before I wiggled free, tears overflowing over my cheeks. I was happy, for the first time since... Forever.

I didn't care if this was a captain's meeting. I didn't care if all the captains were looking. All I cared for was the man infront of me. "Rangiku..." he cooed my name softly, the usual grin on his face gone. "I could never leave you, Rangiku... Never. I love you" After he said that he passed out and was taken into squad 4 berrics for treatment.

 **End Of POV**

"So it looks like his body went up to Hueco Mundo? No wonder we didn't see the body after Aizen killed him" Shunsui said. "Well it's about time Rangiku leaves me alone for once, after all her ever lasting life has just returned" Toshiro said with a smirk on his face. "Hey Rukia do you think Rangiku has find peace, now that Gin has returned?" Renji asked Rukia while walking outside. "Of course she does" Rukia replies.

 **Sunday On Skype**

 **Chizuru:** Yay! someone to talk to ! lol I'm a little forgetful lol, have we chatted before? ;)

 **Tatsuki:** stfu how

 **Tatsuki:** ho

 **Tatsuki:** hoe

 **Chizuru:** hmm your process to live cam

 **Tatsuki:** bitch stfu

 **Uryu is now online**

 **Chizuru:** make me your bitch ;)

 **Tatsuki:** k slut

 **Chizuru:** Soo? THank's for the compliment ;-)

 **Uryu:** u finally get new words

 **Chizuru:** what kind of girls are you into? you like nerdy girls?

 **Chizuru:** Yay! someone to talk to ! lol I'm a little forgetful lol, have we chatted before? ;)

 **Uryu:** stfu

 **Renji is now online**

 **Chizuru:** hmm ok. Your username seemed familiar. lol its ok I was looking for somebody to chat with, I hope you don't mind chatting with a bored single f lol so you single?

 **Renji:** excuse me?

 **Chizuru:** do you like porn _.com_

 **Tatsuki:** tf you fucked up lesbian

 **Tatsuki:** dont click that!

 **Uryu:** hey Renji what are you doing?

 **Renji:** shit my captain is coming and i'm also watching that link she sent me

 **Renji:** I forgot i'm suppose to meet Izuru, Rukia and Rangiku to visit Gin

 **Uryu:** why would he even watch that?

 **Tatsuki:** hey Uryu who is David Winkle?

 **Uryu:** idk add him

 **Tatsuki:** alright

 **Tatsuki** added **David Winkle**

 **Ichigo is now online**

 **Orihime is now online**

 **Chad is now online**

 **David Winkle:** wanna see what's behind the screen?

 **Ichigo:** O.O what the hell!?

 **Chizuru:** ayo kitty he-hello kitty now ride it ride it ride it ride it watch me strip and show to my fans

 **Ichigo:** idc

 **Chizuru:** Ok... just let me see Orihime naked wearing a stripper outfit on the bed then i'll leave you alone

 **David Winkle:** i can see you tatsuki your on the bed

 **Tatsuki:** what the hell!

 **Mizuiro is now online**

 **Ichigo:** to make you ever wanting my gift of Orihime

 **Ichigo:** .

 **David Winkle:** i can see orange hair girl is laying on the bed next to orange head boy

 **Ichigo:** .

 **Uryu:** o.o

 **Orihime:** *.*

 **Ichigo:** .

 **Ichigo:** who the hell is winkle?

 **Mizuiro:** maybe he's trolling

 **Chizuru:** ok my profile is _.com_ once you accept the invite let me know what username you make on there so that I can add you and then we can cam each other :)

 **Tatsuki:** who the hell keep adding her to the group chat?

 **Chizuru has been removed from this conversation**

 **Chad:** it's about time

 **Ichigo:** Chad you got a new laptop already?

 **David Winkle:** come touch my hard wood Arisawa

 **Chad:** yeah Kisuke gave me it for helping him out

 **Tatsuki:** how do you know my name?

 **David Winkle:** brb for a long time

 **Ichigo:** damn

 **Tatsuki:** Ichigo lets meet in the living room for the plans of that pervert teacher

 **Ichigo:** ok

 **The Next Day (At School)**

"Pay attendtion everyone the other transfer student I told you about earlier is here. Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher asked. "I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjack" he replied. "Grimmjow what is he doing here?" Ichigo asked Nel. "Well Kisuke told us-" she replied being cut mis sentence from the teacher. "Why don't you sit over there" the teacher pointed to the seat behind Nel.

School. It's only been a little while since Grimmjow has came to college but he's already sick of it. All he did was sit in his seat and listen to the teacher babble on about shit that didn't make any sense to him. Most of the time he would just zone out and look out the window, or at the women. He couldn't stand the girls int the class that was staring at him non-stop, not that he really minded, but sometimes they would get on his nerves with their never-ending questions.

"Grimmjow, do you have a girlfriend?" "How often do you work out?" "I love your hair, do you wanna go out some time?" None of the women really caught Grimmjow's attendtion. Sure some of them had really nice ass, and a pair of monstrous breast, but their personalities just turned him off. Most of them were airheads that could hardly finish a whole sentence without giggling. He have an actual woman who is strong, capable of handling herself and she doesn't cry over littlest things.

After the bell rang for class Grimmjow noticed a familiar figure occupying the chair infront of him. He was spacing out this entire time. He sniffed the air infront of him, it smelt sweet and familiar. "N-nel?" Grimmow said in his thoughts.

 **Lunch Time**

Class passed by quickly and it was soon lunch time. "OHHHHHHHHH Nel!" called Keigo. Grimmjow watched as Nel slightly flinched before answering. "What is it?" Nel asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Keigo and his friends walked over to where Nel was standing. He tried touching her, but she avoided him by moving out of the way. Then she gave a small sigh. "I wanted to introduce you to my friends."

 **After Lunch (5th Period - Sex Ed)**

"Alright class, so did anyone of you did your homework?" the teacher asked. "Yes!" a girl shouted with a smile on her face. The teacher walked up at the girl and whispered "Meet me after class." Ichigo and his friends had already set their plans into motion. "Today I'm going to teach-" the teacher said while falling through his seat. "Oh my God that was so hot. I mean who did that?" the teacher asked and nobody responded. "I'm going for a next chair everyone just say calm" he said. The entire class was laughing.

 **4 Minutes Later**

After Grimmjow ran back to his seat the teacher came walking into the class. Before he could even get into the class he tripped on a string causing him to fall. The class burst out into laughter while the teacher watched them dumbfounded. "Hold on I'm going to get your work here I forgot to print it" the teacher said while going on his laptop. Three minutes after he went on his laptop everyone started to hear load moans coming from it. "What the hell?!" Ichigo said while covering his ears. "Where the hell is that sound coming from?" the teacher asked. "Well it's obviously coming from your laptop" Orihime replied.

The moans from his laptop were getting louder and louder. The teacher was going to stand up when he hit the coffee cup on the table. It had a speaker box that was playing the moans. Alright who did this?" he asked and no one replied. "I forgot to tell you all it's picture session" the teacher said while a smirk appeared on his face. "What the hell" Tatsuki said while everyone just watched the teacher. "Alright everyone come with me to the library" the teacher said while walking to the library.

 **In The Library**

"I want you to do a little dirty pose okay. So bend down like this and put your hands in a 'V' shape by your tongue. Stick it out like Miley" The teacher said while taking out his cellphone. "Umm... sir why do you have your cell phone? I thought your suppose to use a camera" Orihime said while watching the girl who was posing for the camera. "Well yeah but I have to send this to 9 different people" he replied. With that Orihime left. "What the hell is he doing?" Grimmjow asked Uryu. "Well it looks like he is umm... wow" Uryu replied while the teacher had his shirt off behind the two girls bending down behind him.

"So your taking pictures for picture day huh?" the police officer asked the teacher. "Yea" he replied. "Why are you using your cell?" the police officer asked. "Oh shit. Hold on let me send this to my friends" the teacher said while watching the police officer. "Everyone your teacher is a Sex Offender so just stay in class until school is over. Your coming with me sir" the police officer said while walking out the library with the teacher.

"Wooooow" the class said in amazement. "Well that was just odd" Mizuiro said. "Well I didn't like this subject anything" Grimmjow said. After school everyone besides Ichigo and his crew was crowded at the school's entrance and they saw something really unexpected.

 **Outside Of School**

"Unhand me you insolent fool" the teacher said. "Here's the deal I want you to-" a car passed and crashed the police officer. "Great jump in" a man in the car approached The Committed Sex Offender. "Alright" he replied while going in the car.

 **~End Of Chapter~**


	5. Detention To Perverted Officer

**The Next Day (** ** _At Detention_** **)**

"Oh Ichigo" Orihime moaned. "What the hell?!" the teacher shouted. "Harder" she moaned again. "Psst.. Orihime wake up you're gonna get us in trouble" Tatsuki said. "That's it! who ever is making that sound come here immediately" the teacher shouted. No one answered. "Oh Ichigo!" Orihime screamed while waking up. Ichigo was blushing while watching the figure next to him. "Aww man it was just a dream" she said while everyone was watching her. "Ichigo and Orihime come here!" the teacher demanded. "Aww what did I do" Orihime said while giving the teacher 'the puppy dog face'. "That ain't working with me" the teacher replied. "Just tell me how the hell did I get lumped up in this again?" Ichigo asked.

"Okay nobody wasn't talking to you Mr. Kurosaki" the teacher said. "Poor Orihime she was just talking a nap and all but why is she in trouble, it was just sleep talking." Nel said. "Bitch get yo crazy ass and come here you hoe" the teacher said to Tatsuki while buttoning her shirt. "No way! Ichigo, Orihime and Nel is in trouble what about meeeeeee!" Keigo shouted. "Hush your cunt!" the teacher shouted. "If i'd known better I think this bitch is a whore" Grimmjow said while taking out his phone. "Who the fuck are you calling a whore, player! Get your ass here!" the teacher shouted.

"Everyone you're going to be quiet while I take them with me okay" the teacher said while walking out the with the four. "You all are going to do my work for me, it is an assignment and all the information is stored in the books at the library" the teacher said. "Who cares?" Grimmjow asked. "Ok" the teacher replied. "I don't want to do this, I just want to go home and sleep" Nel complained to Orihime. "Where do you guys stay?" Orihime asked. "Well we went all the way to Hueco Mundo" she answered. "Oh why don't you and Grimmjow stay at Tatsuki's place, i'm sure it'll have enough room".

 **At The Library**

"Okay here is my assignment and I want one of you to write it out for me by tomorrow." the teacher left laughing. "What the hell this is too much!" Ichigo shouted. "Well since this was my fault i'll do it" Orihime said while watching the floor. "Hime don't worry, all of us will help you" Ichigo said. "Thanks" she replied. Grimmjow went on the computer and went on the internet while Ichigo and Nel looked for the books for Orihime to get the information from.

 **Three Hours Later**

They were almost finish with the work while Grimmjow still on the computer. "I think it's finished" Orihime said while yawning. "It's already eight I think we should go, you need some rest" Ichigo told Orihime. "No i'm fine" she replied while going for a second yawn."Grimmy i'm tired lets go home" Nel said while tugging Grimmjow's shirt. "Five minutes" he replied. Orihime was walking to Nel when all of sudden she falls back to the floor and Ichigo catch her last minute before she could touch the floor. "That woman is down. You know what Nel lets just leave here. Nel?" Grimmjow said while he noticed Nel was sleeping. Ichigo and Grimmjow lifted Orihime and Nel and carried them home.

 **At The House**

"Hey is it okay if they spend some time here?" Ichigo asked Tatsuki. "Sure they will be staying in the roof floor" she replied. "I didn't know this house had one" Ichigo said in shocked. Grimmjow and Tatsuki went to the room. "If you need anything just ask okay" she said while leaving. Ichigo was carrying Orihime to her room while Keigo ran and almost knocked Orihime on the ground. Ichigo went up to Keigo and kicked him in his balls. "AWCHIEEEEEEEEEEEE" He screamed causing Orihime to move a little. "Just shut the hell up she's trying to sleep. She worked so hard and deserves better." Ichigo said while going into the room with Orihime. "That's odd what do you think is going on with Ichigo guys." Keigo said while holding his balls. "In all these years we've gone to school together, i've never known him to be so protective." Uryu said while walking back to his room.

 **In The Morning**

"Orihime, Orihime, Hime!" Ichigo said trying to wake Orihime. "Hnnn," she groaned, reaching out to the pillow beside her to cover her head. The blaring of the alarm clock droned out until she finally disarmed it. "You're going to be late," Ichigo said. "Five more minutes," she grumbled bled, clearly half conscious. She half-opened her left eye to see a tuft of bright orange hair before falling back to sleep. "Orihime. You have to give the teacher her assignment". "Okay, she negotiated, "Just give me a few more seconds."

"Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head. He knew she was easily embarrassed. And as evil as it was, he planned to use it against her. "Hime, your panties are showing," he whispered into her ear. "Mmh?" she moaned. "I'm not wearing any..." her words droned out as she slipped back into her dream world. In one smooth motion, he swooped down and picked up the defiant girl bridal style. She didn't bother to struggle against him, because she knew she would be easily overpowered. Still, she chose to keep her mouth shut to convey her annoyance.

Uryu was getting dressed when he saw something flied through his window. "What the hell?!" he said. "Why would someone go throwing this into here" Uryu said while putting the thongs in Chad school bag. Ten minutes everyone was ready to leave the house. "Hey Ichigo, don't you think the detention teacher is a bit harsh these days?" Mizuiro asked. "No why?" He replied. "That bitch acts like she need dick in her life" Grimmjow said while putting his hands in his pocket.

 **At School**

"Alright everyone move away from your bags and just stand in front of the class," a police officer said. The class was muttering about the appearance of the officer. Five minutes later he reached Chad's bad. "What the hell?! A tampon and a thongs!" the officer shouted. "W-wait Chad isn't that your bag?" Keigo asked. "Yeah but I don't know how those stuff reached there." he replied. "Well class since this was the only thing I found, I will now be examining this" the officer said while holding up the thongs and the tampon.

 **At The School Entrance**

"Woah I found more" the officer said. "I can't believe we pulled this off" his friend said. They went into the car and started to play music. "Now we must bless this food for the wonderful penis" the officer said before cutting the tampon and thongs into two pieces. "Mhm..Yeah..That hit the spot eh?" The two fake officers said while eating the tampon and the thongs. After licking the blood from their feisty hands they were now back to motion in the school this time they brought a magnifying glass and toothpick. The fake police officer was going back with his friend on the look out.

 **In The Class Room**

Ichigo and his friends were standing up by the teacher's desk when all of a sudden the police officer returned with a gun, a magnifying glass and a case of toothpicks. "Well somebody have goat mouth" Nel said while watching Keigo then the officer. "Is that a butterfly sticking out from that bag?" the officer asked. The officer saw a dildo sticking out of a girl bag. "Now you see this is a very powerful weapon. It can brutally damage your life." the officer said. The officer smelled the dildo then licked it. "Ewwww " the class muttered. "That's disgusting, what the hell!" Ichigo shouted. "Fascinating. It's so precious, I wonder if it will bring me any hope in life" Keigo said while watcing the officer as he continue his journey.

"Oh my gosh! No fricken way!" the officer said sounding gay. "What?!" the class shouted. "I just found some comdoms" he replied while leaving the class. The officer ate three constipating condoms when he reached the corridor. "What nastiness is that!" the principal shouted. "Hearing about your sex life is exactly how I wanted to start off my day. The officer said smiling. "Who told you this?!" the principal shouted. "Someone gave me their tampons a few times" the officer replied. "That's it get out!". The officer ran out of the school and left with his friend.

Ichigo chases the officer until he can't anymore and lose sight of him. Tired, he gives up the chase and look around to find any clues behind the seen. "Uh ... Maybe you should come back." He was grunting while riding the streets retracing his way back to school. A few minutes later, he notices a girl redhead across the street with another guy, a little taller and mysterious."Orihime? ... Wait, is she? ... W-WHO IS THAT? " Started to go toward them with the worst way possible. He went across the street and come close to two. "Orihime?" Asked. "I-Ichigo?" She turned, lightly stained and visibly nervous. "Who is this? Is he bothering you? "He looked up and down the guy in front of him. "Hey, Hey," Laughed the man. "I was just giving her a ' Hi '". Ichigo frowned and stared at him for a few seconds and held the Orihime. "Come with me." "Eh?"

 **After School**

Orihime was walking to the shop when she got a surprised visit from Rukia. "Hey Orihime how are you," she greeted. "Hi Rukia, nice to see you," she replied with a fake smile on her face which was obvious to Rukia. "Okay what's wrong?" Rukia asked with a concerned look on her face. "N-No it's nothing" she replied. "Orihime!" she shouted and caught Orihime's attention.

 **In The Park**

"Now tell me what's bothering you," Rukia told Orihime. "Well.. How shall I put this. Today earlier Ichigo was chasing someone and he left school to chase him because the principal couldn't ran any faster, so I decided to follow them. While I was walking this man came out of no where and started to ask me weird questions which was making me feel uncomfortable but when Ichigo came he changed the topic. Rukia i'm so confused please help me tell Ichigo the truth he is misunderstanding everything." Orihime pleaded.

 **In The House**

Rukia went straight into the house and pulled Ichigo out of his room. "Hey! What the hell?!" he shouted. Rukia was about to slap Ichigo when Orihime held her hand and started to cry "Please don't hurt Ichigo, Rukia he didn't do anything." "O-Orihime why are you crying?" Ichigo asked in concern. "I just wanted to tell you that what you saw was a mis-mis-misunderstanding," she wiped her eyes. "I was lo-looking for you when this man came out of no where and started to ask me unreasonable questions." she finished her sentence. "You idiot look what you did!" Rukia shouted. Orihime ran to the room and cried filling the sheet in tears.

Ichigo went into the room and sat on the bed next to Orihime where she was laying. "Orihime i'm sorry please find it in your heart to forgive me". With that Orihime hugged Ichigo letting the rest of the tears fall into his shirt. Ichigo held her face from her jaw leaning for a soft kiss on her tender lips. "Please don't cry" he said. "Well someone's a bit harsh" Rukia told Renji while watching them through the window. Renji and Rukia watched everything, extremely embarrassed watching that kiss. "Umm..We better get out of here, Rukia." "Y-Yes." She said blushing. The two left, giving more privacy for Orihime and Ichigo to kiss again.

After separating the Kiss, they were both without reaction and Orihime extremely flushed.

Without saying anything, Ichigo and Orihime sat next to each other. Ichigo, was restless and a bit hesitant, but in order to end this silence, he turns and stares, but without saying a word he begins to admire her. _'Shit, she is very beautiful ...'_. While he was lost in stuff like that without realizing it he looked at her breasts. "Are huge." he said. "Eh?" She turned to him.

 **At The Soul Society (** ** _The Women's Soul Reaper Association Meeting_** **)**

"But shouldn't we be discussing what we're going to do now?" Isane asked. "Sis why don't we take a break from all this work, after all, all of us have worked hard during the fast few days," Kiyone complained to her sister. "Hmmm" all of the women thinking aloud. "I think I may have a solution to your problem," Nemu stated. "During meetings you will address her as 'executive chairwoman'," Yachiru said while taking the bag of candy from Nemu's hand. "So, you say you have a solution?" Nanao asked. "Well yes, I was thinking we deserve a little 'R and R' at one of those beaches in the world of the living," Nemu said.

"Hurrayyyyy! Yapieee hahahaha" Yachiru said while jumping around. "Oh yeah I remember the time we went and we invited Orihime and her friends" Rangiku said. "Since this is a break I was wondering if I could invite a few people?" she asked. "Yeah invite as much as you can" Yachiru said giving her some support. "Seriously, this time no boobie buckets," Nanao said while watching Rangiku.

 **~End Of Chapter~**

 **Story by the following twitter usernames IArielRich YuiNyan1531**


	6. Chizuru's Trolling Or Rangiku's Moaning

**The Next Day (** ** _At School- 4th Period_** **)**

There was computer session. Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro were going on Skype. "Nel don't you guys have a Skype account," Orihime asked. "No I don't really use the internet and I think Grimmjow has one," She replied. "Well I can help you make yours," Orihime cheerfully suggested. Everyone went on their laptop to surf the internet and Skype with their friends in the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. "Who the fuck is stunning paw?" Grimmjow asked while popping the gum in his mouth. "I don't know, why don't you talk to her and see who she is," Uryu said while fixing his glasses.

 **On Grimmjow's Skype (** ** _Private Chat With 25_** **)**

 **25:** hey

 **Grimmjow:** who the hell are you?

 **25:** hey i found your name on the directory. I'm female wanna chat and share pics?

 **Grimmjow:** i have no pics for you damn whore

 **Grimmjow:** change your fucking skype pic you dumbfuck cock whoring bitch

 **25:** My name is Chiz i grew up in karakura.. i'm kinda a small girl with big attributes lol where are you from?

 **Grimmjow:** mind you fucking business

 **25:** cool, im just bored as fuck at home! I'm single and looking... have you ever had cyber sex?

 **Grimmjow:** i think i'll just ignore you

 **25:** Do you enjoy big booty females with big tits? LMAO but for real because thats what i am/have..Is that too much for you to handle?

 **25:** Do you know what a whooty is? Would you like to watch me i'll show you my Whooty...

 **25:** haha Whooty is a White Girl that has a BOOTY! i wanna show u mine...

 **Grimmjow:** go jump in a ditch

 **25:** You are such a good boy, i'm gonna show you what good boys deserve.. i'll be waiting 4 u

 **25** is calling...

"What the fuck?!" Grimmjow said as everyone looked at his screen seeing a naked Chizuru in her white pasties sticking a finger in her worn out vagina. Nel ran to Grimmjow, "What the hell do you want with him!". "I want him. That long fearless throbbing dick inside of his pants needs to find it's way into my sacred valley of shadows," Chizuru moaned. "Bitch close your mouth. What do you want a fucking cock in there?" Grimmjow suggested. "No I want a big fat cock up my tight pussy," She moaned again.

 **End of call**

Nel ended the call and Grimmjow blocked Chizuru. Orihime and Tatsuki went on Omegle. What they saw was a surprise. Rangiku and Gin was making out on the bed. "Rangiku is that you?" Orihime asked. "Why do you always leave the cam on?" Gin asked. Rangiku walked up to the cam in a stripper outfit, "Oh hey Orihime what are you doing on here?" "Uh I was going to ask you that but I just saw the answer," She replied while scratching her head. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you that tomorrow we will be going to one of the beaches, you can invite your friends," Rangiku said smiling when Gin slapped her ass. "Time is up lets pick up where we left off and don't forget to turn of the cam," Gin said rubbing Rangiku's fully flushed ass.

 **After School**

"Hey Rangiku said that the soul reapers are going to the beach tomorrow. Are you all up to it?" Tatsuki asked and Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Grimmjow, Nel and Orihime agreed to it. "Tatsuki are you coming?" Ichigo asked. "No I have to go visit my cousin tomorrow," She replied. "Well i'll be heading to the swimsuit store now so i'll see you guys later okay," Orihime said walking away from the group. "I think i'll go too," Nel said as she ran to follow Orihime. "I hope she wears something good to the beach," Tatsuki said with a smirk on her face while watching Ichigo. "Why are you watching me like that?" Ichigo asked. "Nothing let's go home," Tatsuki said while she started to pick up the paste on walking.

 **At The Store**

All of the female captains and lieutenants were picking out their outfits. "I don't know is this one too loud? But since I don't really get a chance to go to the beach maybe I should just be daring. No I couldn't take the embarrassment of showing half my boobs" Nanao said while watching the stringed two piece. "I don't know what your so worried about. You don't have enough upstairs to make the suit look good so what difference does it make," Rangiku said while playing with her breast. "Would you leave me alone and suck Gin's prick!" Nanao shouted.

"Mmm Kisuke will like this. This is exactly what i'm looking for," Yoruichi said while watching the black and yellow two piece swim suit. "Uhh I would love to see Lady Yoruichi wearing almost next to nothing clothes she has such elegance. I will win her, fuck Kisuke," Soi Fon said in her thoughts admiring Yoruichi. "I forgot I have to find a bathing suit," she said in her mind snapping out of her thoughts. "Soi Fon I think this bikini would look adorable on you," Yoruichi said while holding up a bikini looking almost like a stripper outfit. "What is she thinking i'd rather wear that if she was wearing a similar one," Soi Fon cursed herself. "Just to let you know i'm wearing an identical one to it," Yoruichi said making Soi Fon feel relieved.

"I'm so jealous. Soi Fon has a small little body she looks good in anything. I hate it that they don't make any cute swimsuits for girls as big as me," Isane said looking at a one piece swimsuit. "Hey sis your never gonna believe what i found for you. The perfect swimsuit!" Kiyone said while holding out a swimsuit showing almost the vagina and nipples. "Wait what are you thinking I cant go out like that!" Isane shouted. "Hey Kiyone that swimsuit will look good on you after all you got something upstairs unlike some people," Lisa said while watching Nanao. "Um fine," She said while watching the stripper suit Lisa was holding in her hand.

 **The Next Day (** ** _At The Beach_** **)**

All of the girls took off their towels and all the boys had their jaw dropped in surprised besides Ichigo, he was only blushing trying not to give into any temptation. Gin ran up to Rangiku and carried her into the soul society to do an activity with her. No one but Rangiku saw the large hard-on he had and his beach pants had cum on it by the time they reached though she was wearing only a _'g sting'_. "Well she's living the thug life," Chad said.

"Well that was strange. Lets begin with swimming!" Yachiru said excitedly. "The winner will get one thousand dollars if you do best tricks!" Yachiru shouted while watching the water in excitement. "I'm not gonna do swimming sorry Yachiru," Kenpachi said while walking away from everyone. "Aww Kenny," Yachiru frownded. "Hey Rukia how come Ichigo isn't blushing about the kind of swimsuits the women are wearing?" Renji asked. "I don't know it's a surprise at least," she replied.

Ichigo, Orihime, Chad was walking back to the shop. "...Ichigo?" Chad asked. "Hm?" He answered. "Um... I didn't know when to bring this up but... What do you think?" He started. "What do I think? About What?" Ichigo asked Chad. "Orihime's Bikini" he answered. Ichigo stared at Orihime's Bikini with her breast exposed. "Damn keep it together, I must not give into temptation," Ichigo said in his thoughts. "W-wait Chad!" Orihime shouted. "Wha... What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked Chad while blushing. "Well... I think it is a little too revealing..." Ichigo stated. "HE THINKS I AM REVEALING TOO MUCH AND THAT I'M A HENTAI! HE THINKS I LOOK LIKE AN EXHIBITIONIST AND IT'S DISGUSTING!" Orihime shouted in her mind while holding her breast. "NO...You're wrong, Ichigo. I am not wearing these clothes because i'm a Hentai!" She shouted. "Kisuke...Kisuke... It's because Kisuke is a liar!" She shouted.

 **Orihime's Flashback**

"If you wear this, I think Ichigo will be very happy," Kisuke said with a smirk on his face. "I UNDERSTAND! I WILL WEAR IT!" Orihime replied with a slight blush on her face. "Oh. Please do be careful. They were designed so that if you ever cover the middle, they will overflow from the sides," Kisuke warned her.

 **End Of Flashback**

"Okay, Okay. Quit your pouting!" Ichigo said while still blushing. "WAAAA!" Orihime screamed when she saw a brown hand passed straight up her breast. "...Yo-... Yoruichi! UMPH!" Ichigo said while he collected a slap in his face from Yoruichi. "WHAT'S ALL THIS NONSENSE ABOUT HER REVEALING TOO MUCH! YOU FOOL!" She shouted in Ichigo's face. "YOU THINK A MAIDEN WOULD WILLINGLY WEAR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! JUDGING FROM HER REACTION, EVEN AN IDIOT CAN SEE SHE'S BEEN CAJOILED INTO IT BY SOME SICK, TWISTED INDIVIDUAL!" She shouted again scaring Ichigo."Yo-... Yoruichi!" Ichigo said in fear. "It's okay now Yoruichi!" Orihime shouted. "CAN'T YOU JUST SAY SOMETHING FLATTERING OR FLIRTY TO HER, YOU OBLIVIOUS BRAT!" she shouted again. "ENOUGH YORUICHI. REALLY, IT'S FINE" Orihime cried. "Iya... That exceeded my expectations, it really was worth the time and effort I put into designing it," Kisuke said while walking out of the shop.

They walked into the shop and saw something really disturbing. Gin and Rangiku was having sex. "You are always so imapatient. I never have fun." Gin said in a fake disappointed voice. Rangiku took his manhood in her hands and positioned herself above him. "Shut up and let me fuck you." She ordered and lower herself on to him." Oh, I love it when you talk dirty." Gin said, closing his eyes. He held onto her lips as she began to rock back and forth. Rangiky propped herself above him with her hands, increasing her movements in strength. Gin slapped her ass to increase her speed.

Rangiku sat up again and threw her head back as she moved faster. Gin sat up and held her body tightly. He was breathing heavily and moaned in a husky voice. Rangiku held onto him and buried her face in his neck, moaning softly in his ear. Gin took control of her hips by moving her up and down on his groin. He hissed at the tightness that was clamping down on his member. He buried his face in her hair and breathed, "How do I make you feel Ran? How does this...feel?" Rangiku kissed him in reply. "Ah, Gin. Good. So...good." They both fell asleep naked inside the shop.

After that was done Chad walked back outside, Kisuke covered them with a sheet, Ichigo was blushing, Yoruichi was smiling and watching Kisuke and Orihime looked like she was about to vomit. Five minutes later Yoruichi told everyone what happen and the activities for the day was cancelled.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	7. Shuhei's Imposter

**The Next Day (** ** _On Skype_** **)**

 **Ichigo:** oh shut up renji! at lease my girl has ass and boobs

 **Ichigo:** .

 **Ichigo:** .

 **Ichigo:** .

 **Renji:** oh yeah at least rukia gets to suck my cock and have sex with me

 **Renji:** unlike you and orihime

 **Ichigo:** shut up! our time will be short

 **Orihime:** *_*

 **Tatsuki:** way to keep a low profile ichigo

 **Icihgo:** whatever

 **Orihime:** guys shuhei added me on skype and wants to know if he can join the group

 **Rukia:** yeah you can add him in here

 **Orihime** added **Shuhei**

 **Shuhei:** also...everyone gets to be real on here, keeps the creepy people away! lol. cant get freaky for minors..you know? ;)

 **Uyru:** something tells me that this is bad

 **Shuhei:** hey guys whats up

 **Rangiku:** anyone wants sake?

 **Shuhei:** sure where do you live sexy :*

 **Renji:** what the hell! are you okay shuhei

 **Ichigo:** O.O

 **Tatsuki is online**

 **Shuhei:** hey sexy long time no seen Arisawa

 **Tatsuki:** what the fuck!

 **Shuhei:** especially with what I'm wearing now LOL..

 **Shuhei:** im sorry renji typed that

 **Renji:** im not even close to you i'm at my captain's office

 **Orihime:** well to solve the problem just call the group brb tho

 **'CHIZURU WITH THE FISHY PUSSY' is calling...**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo shouted as he slam down his laptop. Everyone watched in disgussed and the college students was awfully shocked. "Is that the 'Sex Ed' teacher?" Tatsuki asked looking like she is about to blow a fuse. "Of couse he is, that disgusting shit is masturbating infront of the cam," Uryu said while he came out of the call. "Rukia I think we should..." Renji said while he and Rukia came out of the call. "Orihime are you there?!" Tatsuki shouted. "Come on Arisawa, you know you want to lick this bad boy," Mr. Winkle said while stroking is cock. He held his dick and squirted his cum all over the cam. "I'm ba-" Orihime said as she passed out on the bed. "Listen, could you please stop stalking us on Skype beacuse you are making it hard for us even Orihime at the most I could say," Ichigo said while he ended the call. "Babe with big boobs I know you want this dick up your pussy I just want to squeeze your boobs.

 **Rangiku** added **Gin**

As soon as Rangiku added Gin the the call he started to curse like rain. "WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING MESS WITH RANGIKU YOU FUCKING SMALL PRICK MOLLESTER! AS YOU FUCKING CLEARLY SEE RANGIKU IS MINES AND WILL ALWAYS BE. IF YOU WANT TO BE THE FIRST TO HAVE SEX WITH HER TOO BAD CUZ EVERYDAY WE HAVE SEX NOW!" Gin shouted while he and Rangiku came out of the call. "Where the fuck did that ass come from?" Mr. winkle asked. Gin came back in the call. "ASS YOU AIN'T SEE YOU SELF YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKING SKUM!" Gin said while he left the call. "Hahahaha," Tatsuki laughed as she left the call.

 **One Hour Later**

Orihime was quietly sitting on her room as she her eyes was set upon the television, watching a romantic movie. Her faced was flushed pink as the male protagonist in the movie, dropped to his knees as he proposed to the woman after saving her life. A sudden flash back of the time where Ichigo saved her from the Espadas, her face became redder as ever, as she would imagine Ichigo proposing to her soon. She would then place both of her hands on her cheeks as she squirms.

"Oh my~ When will Ichigo propose to me?" Her voice was filled with excitement and joy, imagining of the time of their wedding.

A sudden tap from her shoulder made her come back to reality and as she opened her eyes, Ichigo's face was very close to her, even to the point of feeling his breath against her face, her face was flustered even more "I-Ichigo" the one words that she can produce as she stutters his name.

"What's wrong Orihime?" He asked while scratching the back of his head giving her a concerned look. "N-Nothing" she stuttered again. "Well...Umm..Can I ask you something?" she asked him while twirling the ends of her hair. "Yeah what is it?" he replied. "How will our wedd-" She was cuted mid sentence from her best friend who came bursting into the door, "Orihime, Ichigo do you mind on coming with me to dinner?" Tatsuki asked. "Aww Tatsuki," Orihime pouted. "Yea, you had to come in this time when Orihime was telling me something important," Ichigo supported her.

Tatsuki smirked while watching Orihime. "Well it isn't my fault okay. Anyways Grimmjow and Nel said they would come if you guys were going." Tatsuki stated when she noticed the tv, "Hey Ichigo when are you going to propose to Orihime?" She asked. "Why would I tell you that and besides what happend to Mizuiro, Chad and Uryu?"

Ichigo asked while trying not to blush at the question she asked him. "Well Mizuiro said he has to go somewhere, Chad said he is not interested and Uryu said he has some business to take care of," she stated."Listen about the resturant, there is someone suspicious who wants to meet you while the rest of us go undercover" Tatsuki exclaimed giving Ichigo a serious look.

"I think I have a good spy outfit with a gun and those a pair of laser beam spy equipment!" Orihime shouted in joy. "Orihime no, you will also be there next to Ichigo because the person has a wife and I think she's in the game too so you are going to pretend to be Ichigo's wife and when the time comes outside after the meeting we will make our move," Tatsuki said.

 **In The Soul Society (** ** _Squad 10 Berrics_** **)**

"So here's the plan, we are going to tell everyone that Shuhei was on Skype naked and enjoying himself." Renji said. "That sounds like something I would do," Gin complemented Renji. "I would love to see the look on his face," Rukia laughed. "I know, how about we show them the Skype chat. The person never changed his name so they'll fall for it." Rangiku suggested. The four nodded in agreement getting ready to tell everyone but Shuhei.

 **One Hour Later**

"Hey Momo did you heard the rumors about Shuhei?" Izuru asked. "No I haven't. What rumors?" She asked. "Well Renji told me Shuhei was err.. naked on Skype having fun stalking Rangiku and two of Ichigo's friends," He explained while choking on his words."Oh my I have to tell Shiro," Momo said while she ran off. Shuhei was walking to visit Izuru while hearing people talking about him. "Yup that's Mr. Horno man," A girl said while pointing at Shuhei.

"Hey Shuhei, is that true what you did this morning?" Izuru asked while he called out to his friend. "What? Why are everyone talking about me?" He asked. "Well they are rumors about you going on Skype and flirting with the girls expecially Rangiku," Izuru said while pulling out his phone. "What?! I wasn't on Skype this morning!"

He shouted embarrassed. "You don't have to lie. Here's proof and it even have your naked photo of you on the bed," Izuru said while showing Shuhei the pictures Rangiku sent him. "What the hell!? That picture was photoshopped!" Shuhei shouted.

 **Squad One Berrics (** ** _Captain's Meeting_** **)**

"I agree that everyone must of heard about the news," Shunsui said while everyone nodded. "That Shuhei not even Lady Yoruichi wants to see that pic!" Soifon Shouted. "Well if thats the size of his penis it would be a great research material" Mayuri said. "Just give the man a chance. Don't you see he has alot of guts to post pictures of that," Kenpachi argued. "Could you shut up! I just found a new subject to work on!" Mayuri shouted. "If you ask me your fucking sick," Kenpachi said. "You don't even have a phone you barbarian!" Mayuri shouted.

"Yea I have an IPhone 12," Kenpachi said. "What the hell! The IPhone 12 isn't even out yet!" Shinji shouted. Kenpachi pulled out the IPhone 12 and showed them. "You just pulled out two IPhone 6 saying 6+6 on a piece of paper," Shinji said while shaking his head. The place got quiet all of a sudden. "He just threw away his pride," Byakuya said. "I would say that too if Momo saw that picture," Toshiro added.

 **The Urahara Shop**

"An that's pretty much it," Ichigo finished his request for spying tools. "Hey have any of you heard the rumours about Shuhei? Kisuke asked before he sipped his coffee. Everyone disagreed with his question. "It is said that Shuhei Hisagi was on Skype this morning flirting with you guys and Rangiku. I also have the pictures. I can't believe you guys didn't know when it was you all he was flirting." Yoruichi said while showing them the pictures on her phone.

"W-What the hell?!" Ichigo spat out his coffee while he countinued. "That wasn't even Sh-" Ichigo was cutted of by Orihime with a kiss. "It looks like Ichigo is finally becoming a man," Yoruichi smirked. "That clothes that I have for her will sure be in handy," Kisuke whispered to Tatsuki. "It does seem that you went out of your way to make that," Tatsuki replied. "Yoruichi remember the thing tonight okay," Kisuke whispered to her while watching Ichigo and Orihime.

 **At The Resturant (** ** _9:00 PM_** **)**

"When are they coming?" Ichigo whispered into the microphone behind his ears. "Look they're here. Just remember act casual," Tatsuki replied while turning off her signal. Tatsuki, Keigo, Grimmjow and Nel were siting at the table behind Ichigo and Orihime. "Hi are you Ichigo?" A man approaced him. "Yes" He replied. The two people sat on their chairs. "I'm Kisuken and this is my wife Yoruicha" The man adressed the two. "Nice to meet you," his wife greeted. "Nice to meet you too," Ichigo greeted. "This must be your wife shes so beautiful," Yoruicha complimented. "Hi i'm Orihime," She greeted.

 **Outside The Resturant**

"Hey woman I thought they said that nobody was going to follow them!" Grimmjow shouted to Tatsuki who was far from him. "Yeah but why would so much people follow them?!" Tatsuki replied. "We won't leave unless we get some of your creammy pussy," A boy said while he watched Nel and licked his lips. "What did ya say!?" Grimmjow asked. "I said that bitch is hot! How long is your penis?!" He shouted. "Fuck you ya asshole!" Grimmjow said as he chopped off the boy's hand. Everyone was fighting and left from behind the resturant to somewhere else.

 **Inside The Resturant's Bathroom**

"Orihime," Yoruicha started. "Hmm?" She answered while washing her face. "It's me Yoruichi," Yoruichi said while taking off the bracelet transforming to her original form. "How did you do that?" Orihime asked. "Well Kisuke made me this bracelet that makes me transform to the girl you was seeing a while ago." She finished her sentence. "Y-Yoruichi I don't feel so good," Orihime said while looking dizzy. " _Yes finally Kisuke managed to put it in her drink_ ," Yoruichi said in her thoughts congratulating herself. "Make sure you don't tell Ichigo okay" Yoruichi told her and she nooded.

Yoruichi and Orihime went back to their seats. "Orihime what's wrong?" Ichigo asked her. "I-I'm fine," Orihime said when she almost fell from her seat. "I think you should take her home," Kisuken suggested. "Alright," He agreed and carried Orihime bridal style out of the resturant. "Kisuke we've done it again," Yoruichi congratulated him. "How much did you put in her drink?" She asked. "Hmm I should say 5," Kisuke answered with a grin on his face. "Well her condition should be gone by morning then so she will have time to go to her college," Yoruichi said.

 **Outside The Resturant**

Ichigo saw Nel, Grimmjow and Tatsuki walking towards him with blood stained clothes. "What happend to you guys?" Ichigo asked. "We just saw trouble," Nel answered. "Hey what's up with Orihime?" Tatsuki asked Ichigo. "She isn't feeling well," He replied. "If ya tell me, they were a piece of work," Grimmjow said. "Lets just go home," Ichigo said while the others walked behind him.

 **At The House (** ** _Ichigo and Orihime's Room_** **)**

"Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo...I..was..wondering..when..will..you..propose..to..me?" Orihime said in her sleep. Ichigo watched her and blushed. Ichigo lay down in the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He started to think the same thing. "It won't be long," Ichigo said while he closed his eyes to sleep.

 **The Next Day (** ** _In The Soul Society_** **)**

"Ahhh my life is ruined," Shuhei cried. "Well I didn't tell you to post that pic," Izuru said. "Come on, I didn't even know I was followed," Shuhei complained. "Well if I was you I would download the _webcam hack_ ," Izuru suggested. "Great Idea! My collegues do care for me!" Shuhei thanked Izuru. After three house of downloading the _webcam hack_ Izuru and Shihei went on Skype to look for whoever is impersonating Shunei.

"Hey what's up with your status?" Izuru asked. "That isn't my profile do you see the username?" Shuhei asked while clicking open the _webcam hack_. "Oh yeah I guess. Just type in the username and click hack," Izuru said. "It looks like something is coming up," Shuhei said while staring at the screen. "Who would ever name themself 'Shuhei's Boner'huh?" Izuru asked. "It should of been "GloomyBonerKira of something," Shuhei mumbled to himself.

Renji came in the room and saw them on their laptops. "Hey doen't like look like Ichigo's school uniform?" He asked. "I don't know but that man has no shame to be doing that in a school," Izuru said while looking away from the screen. "Hey stop watching porn!" Rangiku said while walking through the door. "Somebody is going to see you and take it the wrong way," She added. "What the hell he doing there?" She asked while going for a bottle of sake.

When they were spying on the man. They pulled up his location. Toshiro sneaked into the office only to see what they were watching and he took it the wrong way, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING THAT DISGUSTING THING IN MY OFFICE!" He shouted. "C-Captain don't take it wrong we just found out who was impersonating Shuhei," Rangiku said while closing the laptop. "Well i'm leaving by the time I get back you guys better not be watching that!" Toshiro added while walking out the door.

 **~End Of Chapter~**

 **Story by the following twitter usernames IArielRich Nelliel3rdEs**

 **Review For More**


	8. Hanataro's Thug Life

**The World Of The Living (** ** _After School_** **)**

"Man it's so boring today," Keigo complained. "Shut up your only saying that because that pedo got removed from our class as a teacher," Ichigo said. "Hey..Guys did you see that?" Tatsuki asked. "Hey Shuhei! Izuru!" Ichigo shouted while watching Izuru and Shuhei running pass them. "Did you hear something?" Izuru asked. "Yeah it's only Ichigo and his friends," Shuhei said while looking back. "I think we should go talk to them." Izuru said while going towards Ichigo and his friends.

"Hey where are the two of you going?" Ichigo asked. "Were just doing some business." Izuru replied. "Hey is that the naked boy we saw in the picture?" Tatsuki asked. "Of course he is. He got the 69th sex position marked all over his face." Keigo said. "Damn my life is over," Shuhei said while looking at the ground. "Are you serious?" Ichigo asked. "Hey Shuhei lets go before this gets out of hand." Izuru said while flash stepping away from them with Shuhei following him."

 **At Night**

"Hello this is Ian Alleyne and you are watching 'Crime Watch'. I am not reporting in Trinidad today. I had to take a flight to come all the wa-" The news came on the tv. "Hey everyone look whats on the news!" Orihime shouted. "Wait is that Mr. Winkle's body!?" Keigo asked in shocked. "Looks like he got what he was looking for," Grimmjow said. "If you ask me your damn right," Tatsuki said supporting Grimmjow. "Uryu can you please turn up the tv?" Orihime asked. "Sure," He said while reaching for the remote. Uryu turned up the tv volume.

 **On The Tv**

 _"To talk to this stupid ass woman that have a stupid grandson who killed a teacher. Let we talk to she and tell me what going on." The reporter said while walking to the woman. "What really going on?" He asked her. "I looked on the counter, my keys were gone," She said. "So you telling me that you let this lil boy take up your keys off the counter, take your car, mash it up by crashing a man and you didn't cut his-." "I don't want to talk to this stupid woman no more. Am let we talk to the lil boy," He said while walking towards the little boy._

 _"Lil boy why it is you do that?" He asked. "I took my momma car because I got mad at my mom and then I sorta have my friend who come in and he smokes cigarette." The little boy answered. "So wait na, you have a friend that smoking cigarette? You smoke it too, I will cut your fucking skin for you if you was my child. How you thief the car? How did you manage to drive this vehicle?" The reporter asked the little boy. "I yanked the- I yanked it. I yanked the umm thing." The little boy explained._

 _"Why nobody ain't cutting the lil fat ass skin!?" The reported shouted to the camera man. "So why would you want to kill this man?" He asked. "I wanna do it cause it's fun. It's fun to do bad things. I drived him into a car," The little boy answered. "It fun to do bad things? I want to bring you in Trinidad, I want to bring you Laventille and let them beat yuh moda cunt yuh lil fat. I will buss yuh lil fat skin inno." The reported said. "Yes but I wanted to cooler stuff with my friend," The little boy said while scratching the back of his head."What? Alyuh get this lil fucking boy away from me nah." The reporter demanded the camera man. "I telling yuh right now if that was my child I would buss he moda cunt I done eh," The reporter said while walking away from the camera. "Melissa take off the fucking 'CG'" The reporter demanded. "Nicholas you still recording?" The reporter said while he threw a big stone and broke the camera._

"Why must my hero die?!" Keigo cried. "It's a good thing we have no school tomorrow," Ichigo said. "Hey why don't we go on Skype now that the perv is dead?" Nel suggested. "I wonder how the others are doing," Orihime said refering to Rukia and her friends in the Soul Society.

 **On Skype**

 **Rukia:** hey guys

 **Orihime:** hi rukia guess what?

 **Renji:** hard porn

 **Renji:** uh i mean what?

 **Rukia:** renji not on here. we will do it some other time

 **Orihime:** ...

 **Orihime:** the stalker is gone

 **Rukia:** wow really

 **Orihime:** yeah brb tho ichigo is calling me to do something for him

 **Rukia:** take your time

 **Renji:** hes calling her to stroke him

 **Rukia:** haa

 **Chizuru is online**

 **Chizuru:** heya :)

 **Rukia:** hello

 **Chizuru:** whats up :)

 **Rukia:** umm who are you again?

 **Chizuru:** Yay! someone to talk to ! lol I'm a little forgetful lol, have we chatted before? ;)

 **Renji:** of course we have idiot

 **Chizuru:** hmm ok. Your username seemed familiar. haha it's ok I was looking for somebody to chat with, I hope you wanna chat with a bored single female lol so you single?

 **Renji:** well i got laid by rukia alot of times so no. are you?

 **Chizuru:** Yes! I'm FREE!

 **Rukia:** don't type that on here. look i will give you another heads tomorrow

 **Keigo:** damn your good

 **Keigo:** i mean brb

 **Ichigo is online**

 **Orihime is online**

 **Ichigo:** renji you perv! you cant be typing that on here!

 **Renji:** says the one who never been laid before

 **Ichigo:** shut up!

 **Chizuru:** Okay here is the link to my website ' _aoh2cVEiwgQ. camplaygrounds. com_ ' once you accept the invite let me know what username you make on there so that I can add you and then we can cam eachother :) Or you can randomly get a sexy babe

 **Renji:** okay

 **Rukia:** renji dont!

 **Squad 6 Baracks**

"At least nobody is here to see when I click this link," Renji said to himself while clicking the link. "W-WHAT THE HELL?! RUKIA WHY ARE YOU ON HERE?" Renji shouted. "Well I joined yesterday and had my things prepared to show you my full extinct," Rukia said while she removed her clothes showing her stripper outfit. "Damn why do I get hard so easily?" Renji thought to himself.

Rukia got a dildo and started to moan and ride it. "Ohh yeah Renji I need you," she moaned. "What the hell is going on," Byakuya said to himself while peeking through Renji's door. "Oh yeah you dirty whore, you don't play by anyone's rules do you? Just a nasty little slut," Renji said while putting his pants on his big hard-on. "Renji what are you watching?" Byakuya said while going to check what Renji was watching. "N-nothing! I gotta go somewhere," Renji said while he slam shut his laptop and going over by Rukia at The Squad 13 Baracks.

 **The Next Day**

"What a good sleep I had," Rangiku said while yawning. "As always Rangiku," Toshiro said. "Aah captain you scared me! I almost jumped you of my robe," Rangiku shouted. "You wouldn't even mind if you did," Toshiro said. "Aww captain," Rangiku pouted. "Anyways you have a visitor," Toshiro said. "Well who could that be?" She asked. The boy walked in the office.

"Hello Rangiku," Hanataro said. "Hey um..Hanataro," Rangiku welcomed him in. "How are you?" He bowed. "I'm good. It's nice to see you taking intrest in a woman's body. You even posted pictures of it," Rangiku said in shocked. "My captain said I should take more interest in a woman's body," He smiled shyly. "Your really growing up and taking life very serious," Rangiku complimented him wile going to sit on the couch. "I'm trying it's really hard to handle all the seriousness of life," Hanataro nodded.

"You'll get use to don'tsee me crying with Gin. Sex is just a hobby for me," She stated. "I'm still quite new to sex. Mycaptain said I'll have to work hard at it," He said while he burried his head in his hands. "You know if you have any sex problems you can always come to me for advice. After all I'm an expert," Rangiku said while sipping her sake. "Oh thank you Rangiku. I could always use some advice from an expert," He said with a smile on his face.

"After all Gin is much longer than you think Hanataro," She stated. "Ah I've been working hard to catch up to the other reapers." He said. "Don't worry when you get older you will get longer but not as long as Gin. You will have to search up the methods on how to get bigger," She suggested. "My captain told me I should experiment with different people," Hanataro said while hiding his face. "I don't think that's a good idea. You might get STD's or Aids if you keep trying alot of random woman," Rangiku warned him.

"I don't think too many soul reapers are interested in me," He hid his face between his legs. "Don't worry you will find a perfect woman," She cheered him up. "Thank you Rangiku," He said while walking out through the exit. "No problem," She replied before he left the office.

 **In The World Of The Living**

"Why do I feel like someone is following me?" Orihime asked herself while walking back to the house with a bag of groceries. "This spiritual pressure is the one I'm feeling since yesterday," She said to herself. Orihime opened the door and went to put the groceries away. After that she went in her room and saw Ichigo on Skype. "Orihime, Rukia said she want to talk to you on Skype," Ichigo said. "Uh okay. Tell her I'm about to go on," She replied.

 **On Skype (** ** _Orihime and Rukia_** **)**

 **Rukia:** ORIHIME!

 **Orihime:** hey rukia

 **Rukia:** WHY DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER SKYPE ACCOUNT WITH A NUDE PIC OF YOU SUCKING ICHIGO

 **Orihime:** no i don't have another account

 **Orihime:** and i never tooked a pic with me sucking ichigo because we never did anything before

 **Rukia:** oh

 **Rukia:** i will add her in the group chat

 **In The Group Chat**

 **Ichigo:** my head is hurting

 **Hanataro:** well mine isnt because my girl just sucked it

 **Uryu:** O.o not that head

 **Rukia** has added **Orihime's Whore House**

 **Chad:** I didn't know that Orihime left the chat

 **Renji:** nice name orihime

 **Rukia:** its because that isn't her

 **Renji:** i think you guys should check her profile

 **Skype Name:** _Orihime's Whore House_

 **Profile Picture:** _Orihime naked sucking of Ichigo's long intensive dick_

 **Skype:** _SlutQueen_

 **Phone:** _Add Number_

 **About Me:** _My name is Orihime Inoue and I like Ichigo's big long throbbing cock. I grew up in The Whore House with my best friend Tatsuki Arisawa. If you want to hear the story about my sex life with Ichigo you should add me and I'll show you something what's worth your time._

 **Ichigo:** WHY THE HELL IS SHE DOING THIS!

 **Ichigo:** SHE IS TRYING TO RUIN MY REPUTATION

 **Uryu:** well i could track her if you'd like

 **Orihime's Whore House:** Hey wanna see what's behind my mask?

 **Ichigo:** OF COURSE I WANT TO SEE WHO IS DOING THIS

 **'CHIZURU WITH THE FISHY PUSSY' is calling...**

"PUT ON YOUR FUCKING CAMERA!" Ichigo shouted in a range of anger. "Of course babe," The girl said. "Wait she is sounding like Orihime," Uryu stated. The girl put on her camera. "Uh...Why is she dressed like Orihime?" Rukia said. "Yeah why is she naked? I mean uh let me continue watching porn. I mean I'm going to do some business so I'll see you around later," Renji said while he came out of the call.

"LISTEN YOU! STOP MAKING ACCOUNTS OF ORIHIME YOU BITCH!" Tatsuki shouted. "Ooh fuck me you bad boy," The girl moaned towards Ichigo. Ichigo ended the call. "Aww man. Hey Uryu do you want to get me laid?" She asked. Uryu came out the call. "Okay bitch I swear I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" Tatsuki shouted and then she ended the call.

 **In The Afternoon**

There was a Block Party on their street so they decided to go to the park. "Hey Tatsuki lets go on the swings," Orihime said while going to the swings. "Sure," Tatsuki replied. "Um..Hey Tatsuki I think someone is following me," Orihime said. "Do you have any idea who that will be?" Tatsuki asked. "No but that girl from earlier on today might be the person," Orihime said while she started to swing. "Oh this swing feels so good, especially when your in the air," Orihime said. "That's true," Tatsuki said. "Wee this is fu-," Orihime said in the air when all of a sudden the swing broke and she landed on the floor. Tatsuki fell on the floor from where she was sitting.

"O-Orihime!" Ichigo shouted. "Ichigo someone's there!" Tatsuki shouted. "Aww it hurts," Orihime cried while trying to wipe the blood away from her face. "Uryu go after that asshole and make sure she pays while I take Orihime to the house!" Ichigo shouted. "Your not gonna catch me hahaha!" The girl laughed. "El D-" Chad said while the girl threw a bucket of shit on him. "Haha well that mixes up with your skin color," The girl laughed. "You racist sun of a bitch!" Tatsuki shouted while she ran across the road. "Sorry bitch I don't talk Haitian Voodoo Magic," The girl said. "I feel sorry for Chad," Uryu said.

"Your woman loved you soo much that she sold her body for 5 cents. Hah what a prostitute Tatsuki is, one hoe," The girl laughed when she crashed into the wall. "Whose the prostitute now bitch!" Tatsuki shouted while punching the girl in her face. "Don't go at her too hard or else she would cry," Uryu said. The girl held up a dildo in her hand, "What do you think Uryu looks familiar, doesn't it remind you of your own thing?" She asked. "No and don't call it a thing," He replied.

"What the hell?!" Uryu and Tatsuki shouted. The girl threw a screen bomb at them and ran away. "Fine assholes I will stop troll Orihime and troll the proud lezbian Chizuru hahah!" The girl shouted while she fled. "Well we did put her in her place," Uryu said. "She tried to kiss me!" Tatsuki shouted. "In the smoke she tried to kiss me!" She shouted again. "What did you do?" Uryu asked. "I doged it and kicked her," She answered. "Anyways lets get back and see how Orihime is feeling," Uryu said. "Yeah that was a nasty fall," Tatsuki said and the two walked off.

 **End Of Chapter**

 **Story by the following twitter usernames IArielRich TheSexy_RedHead RangikuSake GrinIchimaru**


	9. The Wedding Terrorist

**Two Weeks Later (** ** _Ichigo and Orihime's Wedding_** **)**

Keigo poured the scotch into five small, square cut glasses. He passed one cut to Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro, and Ichigo, and kept one for himself. "Here goes nothing!" Keigo announced before he downed the drink. Chad grunted and the rest knocked it back the same way. Ichigo, on the other hand, stared into his cup. There was a single ice cube floating on the edge around the brown liquid. Keigo clapped Ichigo hard on his back. "Today's the day! Drink up!". "Keigo," he sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for hitting him today. "You know I hardly drink." "Well you better start!" Keigo heard Uryu tsk in the background. "You have your work cut out for you!"

Mizuiro sat down and taped away on his phone. "He's right, Ichigo. You do have some work ahead of you." "Tell me Ichigo," Keigo wrapped his arm around Ichigo's neck. "How long are you going to be a virgin for?" Ichigo groaned. "Keigo, not this again." Uryu snorted at the question. "You really surprised us with this one. A virgin! Can you believe it? A virgin!" "It's not as bad as you think, guys. Really." Ichigo said while trying to same himself from embarrassment. "So in the years that you knew the girl." Keigo rolled the ice around his empty cup. "And in the last months you dated her/ You guys never had sex!"

"Shut up, Keigo. It's not like you get any anyway," Ichigo sneered back. "Ha! You should be the last to talk!". Ichigo lifted his fist at Keigo. "I'm warning you..." Chad placed a heavy hand on Ichigo's shouldet and shook his head. Chad was right. Even if it would take two seconds. it wasn't worth the energy to kick Keigo's ass. Ichigo ran a hand through his spiky hair and sat down on the ivory couch behind him. "Hand me a drink," he sighed. Keigo poured him a fresh drink. All the men stood and lifted a glass in the air and knocked back the scotch. "Damn," Ichigo mumbled. "That's strong."

 **In The Bride's Room**

"Orihime," Tatsuki walked up to her to full length mirror. "You look incredible." Orihime eyes widened. It just felt like the first time she brought the dress, but... better. It was a large ball gown dress with a embellished strapless sweetheart neckline. It cradled her rather large breast, and it smoothed down on her waist in a straight, silky silhouette and puffed out in a flurry of complete white. She was a virgin after all. Orihime was pretty sure she would never, ever wear a more beautiful dress. Orihime started to fan her hand at her eyes too. She was going to cry! "Orihime!" Rangiku exclaimed. "Don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup!". "I'm sorry guys! I just can't believe this is all happening!" Rangiku dabbed a tissue at Orihime's eyes.

"That bastard he took my Hime!" Chizuru shouted while holding a bread knife going to Ichigo. "No you don't bitch!" Tatsuki punched her in the gut. "Not that one! I'm talking about that book!" Rangiku ran over to a dresser and produced a wooden box with intricate designs. "Something odd," she whispered. "Something new!" Neliel chimed in. Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "And something blue." "This dress is new. And...Oh I have something blue!" Orihime pointed to the two blue hair pins on the nightstand. Chizuru handed them to Tatsuki and trying a sneak attack on Orihime. "Bitch stop fucking shit up!" Tatsuki slapped Chizuru.

Rangiku placed a necklace around Orihime's neck. The chain fell prefectly on Orihime's neckline, and the diamond hung loosely and dipped down into their cleaverage. "You are completely, and utterly exquisite." Nelliel admired her. "Thank you," Orihime whispered as she fingered the diamond. "All of you! Really, I couldn't have ask for more. I'm so... I'm so...". "She's going to cry again!" someone shouted. Before she knew it, a tissue was at her eye again. "Okay guys! I think that covers the old and borrowed!" "Wait!, the veil!" They watched Rangiku clipped the long veil over and behind Orihime's hair and back. They all took a step back. She looked like a princess. The door swung open Orihime's aunt walked in."We're rea- Orihime, you look amazing!".

Orihime walked down the aisle watching her friends one by one. Finally, it was her turn. It all came down to this. Orihime wanted to scream, to pull her hair out, to do anything but walk through those doors. What if she fell? What if she finally got up there and forgot her vows? What if-? The soft harp music started to play. It was her cue. Orihime opened her eyes and stepped out into the light. Her hands shook widly as she took another step. Her heart thumped in her chest. Orihime looked up and stopped dead in her tracks.

From across the hall their eyes connected. His deep amber eyes pierced her smoky gray ones. He was there. Standing at the sparkling altar looking as handsome as ever. Orihime continued to step down the aisle. She heard people gasp with "Wows" and "Oohs" and "Ahhs". It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. It was him and her. As each step shortened the distance between, all she wanted to do was drop the flowers, forget everything, and run to him. At the altar, Ichigo reached out his hand, and Orihime took it. His large hand enveloped her partially gloved ones. Ichigo pulled her onto the altar a step at a time, and everyone sat back down. Orihime swallowed hard. This was it!

"We are gathered together to celebrate the beautiful and everlasting love of Ichigo and Orihime..." The priest continued his monologue, but Orihime drowned him out. "You look absolutely beautiful," Ichigo whispered to her. Orihime bit her lip. "Thanks. As do you," she whispered back. "At this time, I'll ask you, Ichigo, and you, Orihime, to face each other and take each other's hands." The priest game them a stern look. Ichigo grasped Orihime's hands tightly. Ichigo held her fingerless gloved hand and slowly slid the golden band onto her finger. He said the words she longed to hear from since she met him. "As a token of my everlasting love, with this ring, I thee wed."

Orihime took her turn and glided Ichigo's ring on his finger, and she said the same words. Her face was so red. "As a token of my everlasting love, with this ring, I thee wed." The priest smirked and licked his lips at Ichigo nodding his head in content while hiding his hard-on. "Ichigo, you may now kiss your bride." Ichigo cupped both sides of her face and bowed his head down to her's. At first, his kiss was light and easy, he pulled back a centimeter, then dove back in with hard determination and ferocity. They parted and the crows cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I introduce to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki!" The crowd stood and clapped, even a few whistles were blown through the crowd. Ichigo walked down the altar's steps and grabbed Orihime's waist and carried her down with him. They walked hand and hand down the aisle.

 **One Hour Later**

It was finally time for the exit, or the "farewell," as Yuzu called it. As Ichigo walked Orihime to the car, the couple was stopped by an old friend. "Kisuke!" Ichigo exclaimed and gave his family friend a hug. "I didn't know you were coming!". "Well I made it!" Kisuke turned to Orihime. "Your are just breath-taking! I hope you and Ichigo have a wonderful marriage." Orihime gave him a hug. "Thank you." After they got in the car and went to the house.

 **After Ichigo and Orihime left**

"What about the childred? The black, yellow, orangy, green and even white little children?" The priest asked. "Ok," Yoruichi said. The priest was going to leave the church when Tatsuki was blocking his way of passage. "Pass, Pass, Pass Bitch!" The priest shouted at her. "Oh come on! Slob off my knob!" Tatsuki replied. "He doesn't even have a knob," Toshiro said. "You fucking pests!" The priest said while kicking Momo and holding his harden member. "Aw Shiro!" Momo called in pain. "Ughhh! That's enough!" Toshiro said getting angry in range. The priest showed middle finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gin said with a smile on his face. "Take this middle finger and shove it up my ass!" The priest shouted. All of a sudden a helicopter used 'Flash Step' and chopped off the priest's middle finger.

"Nicholas bring the fucking camera. Where the fucking camera is?" Ian the crime investigator said while running to the scene. "This is CNC3 Sports. I'm- HOLY SHIT! GET BACK TO THE FRONT COVER HEAD LINE NEWS!" The camera man said. "BREAKING NEWS! HI MY NAME IS GOLDA LEE BRUCE AND A HELICOPTER JUST-" Golda Lee Bruce was cut off. "THIS IS CNN BREAKING NEWS! FEATURING CHRIS BERMAN, ALISON CAMERANA AND MICHAELA PEREIRA!" CNN News started.

"CN MOTHER FUCKING 3 GET OUT THIS IS AMERICA GET OUT OF HERE!" CNN's camera man said. "Hello this is Ian Alleyne here right now. We have seen a helicopter landed at this wedding. You all need to speak." Ian held the microphone. "This is madness!" Shuhei shouted. "Did you say something?" Ian asked. "I may not repeat myself." He said. "Who is this child? Go home and scrub your balls. Shorty this is what I saying. You are ten years old and having girl and thing. You're living the life." Ian said. "For your information I am not ten. And as reffering to Momo that is yes." Toshiro said. "Why do you have a tattoo of that sex positioned number on your face? Why do you look like a rapist?" Ian asked Shuhei. "This isn't a tattoo. This doesn't even have nothing to do with the topic and you shouldn't talk about rapist you faggot." Shuhei said.

"Ohh! Uhhh!" Hanataro moaned as he had one girl sucking his long efficient cock and the other licking the length of it white he gets pussy in his face. "This is thug life man. NICHOLAS PUT THE FUCKING CAMERA OVER THERE!" Ian shouted. "Hello wanna suck my cock?" Ian asked one of Hanataro's girls. "No sorry, I'm taken." The slut said. "Melissa run the CG." He said. As Ian turned around, he saw Melissa sucking on Chad's big black long throbbing cock. "I DONE WITH YOU MELISSA! GET OUT THE FUCKING PROGRAM!" Ian Alleyne shouted as Nicholas filmed every inch of it.

"JESUS CHRIST! MY FUCKING FINGER IS BLEEDING!" The priest shouted. "Mr, this is a Church and this is how you getting on? Boy I sending you in jail with Jack Warner and the rest of them." Ian said. "EXCUSE ME HOE THIS IS MY CHURCH!" The priest shouted. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU ASSHOLE!" Rukia shouted. "No Mr. This is a black man church. No wonder ISIS is outside ready to bomb up the fucking place." Ian said. "Hey redhead, wanna suck my cock?" Ian asked. "ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M GAY?! YOU GET SOMEONE'S SPERM SOMEWHERE ELSE YOU GAY ASS SON OF A BITCH!" Renji shouted. "Sixty nine guy, are you up for it?" Ian said. "Me? Hell no." Shuhei said.

Rangiku dragged Gin into a room an her dress burst. "The way this is going, I assume I will like it. Are you ready Rangiku? I wouldn't mind staying here with you for any longer." Gin said. "You bad boy." Rangiku said. "I'll let you do all the work for once." "Haven't I ever told you that I love being inside of you?" Gin asked. "In fact, only just now." She answered.

"This spiritual pressure.. it's strong." Rukia said. "Well this is getting interested, it's ISIS." Kisuke said. "Scream Benihime!" He called out to his zanpakto. "Is that your dick?" Ian asked. "You pessant! Scatter Senbonzakura" Byakuya said. Yoruchi used flash step and Shunko and she slapped Ian in his face. "Come on, we better get things going before ISIS spreads here.

 **At The House (** ** _In Ichigo And Orihime's Room_** **)**

Ichigo slides close to Orihime then reaches out to pull her to him, splaying her legs on the sides of his. Orihime's eyes flick wildly across his face, sputtering at their proximitly as she pushes lightly against his chest. He gazas heatedly into their eyes as his arms continue to keep her pressing to him, and then dips his head in one swift movement to kiss her fervently. Over and over he slants his mouth across hers in an open mouthed dance of passion, plundering and taking and giving. Ad they break away in ragged gasps, he stares intensely into her eyes again before lowering his mouth back to her face, ghosting her lips and planting kisses along her jaw. Orihime lets her head fall back, whimpering at the jolts of electricity tingling across her skin and down her core as Ichigo buries his head in the crook between her chin and shoulder, lips dancing across the slender column of her neck.

He tugs slightly on her dress, and Orihime feels the dress slip past down her arms. The top of her dress slithers down her torso to pool around her hips where she sits, and Ichigo immediately latches his lips on to the supple skin exposed. He traces his lips and tongue over the swell of her breast, alternating between suckling with his lips and dragging his tongue across her skin, his heated breaths hitting her skin as he pants laboriously from need. Ichigo grips her hips, digging his fingers into her bare flesh as he presses his clothed body flushed against her naked one, his pronounced erection digging into her thigh as Orihime moans from the attention he showers upon her chest.

"Hime..." He whisperes against her skin, pulling off his shirt then sliding up against her body to glide his tongue into her mouth again. His kiss was deep, frenzied and demanding, and Orihime was lost in a haze of pleasure. As much as she tried, Orihime couldn't bring herself to resist any longer, and pressed herself against the hardness of Ichigo's body as she curled her fingers into his hair. Ichigo groaned from the neediness in Orihime's kiss, his erection twitching in his pants from her nipple rubbing across his chest. As they wrestled their tongues against each other, Ichigo slipped one hand down to her panty, rubbing his finger over her slit through fabric. Orihime cried out in pleasure into their kisses, the sounds swallowed by Ichigo's tongue as he swept strongly in her mouth. The dampness in the fabric grew as Ichigo nippled lightly at the skin along her collarbone, pushing the damp fabric of her panties aside to slide his fingers along her wet slit. The construction in his pants worsened painfully as he felt his fingers get coated in her lubrication.

"Hime... You're so wet..." He growled, deftly removing her panties and fighting to resist the urge to just plunge his cock deep into her right then and there. His tongue blazed a hot trail down her body, gliding, dipping and swirling across her skin, before he stops right above the neatly trimmed triangle of auburn curls. Orihime draws in a breath and holds it in anticipation as his eyes burn hotly into hers, glinting lustfully before he ducks his head down. She gives a short cry as the shock of orange hair disappears below her vision, feeling a sharp jolt of pleasure as Ichigo's tongue flicks out to lap at her clit. Ichigo eased a finger into her tight opening as he continued to lick and suckle on her little nub, pumping his finger in and out of her long, luxurious strokes. She struggled beneath him, unable to keep her body in control as she squirmed, hips bucking against his hand. Her cried grew in volume as she vocalized with urgency a need she did not know she had. The sight and sound of her pleasure drove Ichigo wild, and he couldn't hold back any longer. His hands flew to his pants as he undid his belt and the closure of his pants. Shoving his boxers down along with his pants, he stroked his well lubricated hand over himself, coating it in her juices. Ichigo gently spread her legs further and positioned himself at her entrance, glancing at Orihime for her approval before he surges forward.

The sensation of her tight passage enveloping him caused Ichigo to drop his head back as low groans of pleasure ever beating from his chest, a sound Orihime found incredibly sexy. She didn't know she could get even more turned on than this. All coherent thought fell from their minds as he rocked against her body, undulating hips rushing and falling to meet the other. "Orihime..." He breathed, reaching up with one hand to clasp her breast, his actions growing faster still. Orihime's face contorted in rapture as she big down on a knuckle, her back arching off the floor. The noise of their sweat stained skin smacking against each other sounded loudly in the room, interlaced by Orihime's mewls of pleasure and Ichigo's groans of gratification. Orihime gasped, her cried growing even louder at the highten sensation. The pleasure crashed over them like relentless waves, each feeling as if they would burst from the estacy and yet wanting, needing, and more. Ichigo's thrusts grew erratic as he neared his peak. He could feel the pressure building and pull of his release growing stronger. With a strangles shout, he drove even harder and deeper into her, his fluids spilling forth in hot spurts. He leant heavily on his arms, bent over Orihime and panting harshly. Orihime smiled contentedly and moved to roll away so that he could pull out and lie down, but was halted in her actions.

"Not yet," Ichigo groaned out huskily, sitting back and rubbing the bundle of nerves at the apex of her folds while thrusting lightly, still semi-hard. Orihime's breath hitched in her throat as the pleasure began to climb again. Ichigo pulled out his now limp appendage as he hitched one of Orihime's knees up, supporting her calf on his shoulder as he rubbed vigorously at the little nub, causing her to trash her head from side to side in pleasure. He plunged two of his fingers into her, pumping strongly as he curled them to hit that special spot on her walls. She cried out incoherently as the digits slid in and out of her, writhing in pleasure from Ichigo's ministrations.

"Ichi! Ah...ah! It... It feels so good, Ichi!" Caught up in the pleasure, Oirhime could feel it building drrp within her core as she approached the crescendo. "Ichi, Ichi, I'm gonna-" She cried out as she came, her body stiffening and twitching against her will as her walls spasmed around Ichigo's fingers still burried deep within her, then fell back bonelessly against the floor, limp from pleasure and exertion.

Orihime opened her large honey eyes and looked up at him in wonder as she came down from her high, running her hands across the hard planes of Ichigo's chest. A light flush adorns her cheeks and she smiles up at Ichigo, her long russet hair disheveled and fanned out around her. How she always managed to look so pure and innocent despite the act they just indulged in, Ichigo never knew. He felt a twinge in his chest as he looked at his beautiful wife lying below him, bringing a lump to rise in his throat. He leant down and help her tightly within his arms, pressing his face into her shoulder.

"I..Ichi...?" She enquired softly. "I love you," he murmured, voice hoarse with emotion. "I love you, so much, Hime." His fingers dug into her skin as he clutched her even tighter to himself. "We've still got some time to do our assignments though," she giggles, a light tinkling laugh that sounded so pretty in his ears, then whispered back her own feelings of adoration as she hugged his head to her. And Ichigo thought to himself that he never, ever, wanted to let this girl out of his grasp again.

"Grimmjow," Nelliel whispered. "Yeah it's our turn to get things heated up again," Grimmjow said while sneaking out of Ichigo and Orihime's room with Nelliel. "You know, we can do it much better," Nelliel said while closing the door.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	10. Sake Hinamori

**The Next Day (** ** _Squad 10 Barracks_** **)**

"Captain can I throw a party tonight?" Rangiku asked Toshiro. "No Rangiku, now get to work. You can't throw a party especially because of the last time you threw one hell was let loose in the Seireitei." He replied clearly frustrated. Rangiku was sick of listening to him say no and she knew she would be getting nowhere like this. So she decided to use her trump card. "Fine," She said with a little smirk and hurriedly left. "RANGIKU, GET BACK HERE!" Toshiro yelled out at the top of his lungs. It had absolutely no effect except that it brought out many seated officers to come see, but they left the moment they felt the temperature drop.

 **Ten Minutes Later (** ** _Squad 5 Barracks_** **)**

"Momo! I need your help." Rangiku called out while looking for her. Suddenly Momo opened the doors and welcomed her in. "What is it Rangiku?" she asked. Rangiku brought out her saddest looking face before starting to talk. "Oh, I've been working extra hard this whole week and all I've asked my captain in return is to throw a party, but he just won't allow it. I just feel like I've been working and I don't get anything in return." She said while managing to let out a couple drop of tears.

Rangiku knew that Momo was a sucker teardrops and she also knew that Momo could get Toshiro to do anything even though Momo herself didn't know she could. "Are you sure Toshiro doesn't have a reason to not allow this party?" She asked with uncertainly. "Momo would I ever lie to you?" She asked while another teardrop came out. "It's okay Rangiku, don't cry, I'll go and ask Toshiro right now." She said and went to the 10th division.

 **Five Minutes Later**

"Shiro!" Momo called out in her sweet voice. "It's captain Hitsugaya, and what do you need?" He said with a slight blush that Momo didn't notice. He always seemed to blush when Momo was near him. He didn't know when he started to feel this way, but he was slowly accepting it. "Well I was wondering if Rangiku could have a party?" She asked while looking down at Toshiro's eyes causing her to blush. She wanted to have Toshiro hold her in an embrace and kiss her, but she also knew that it was impossible because he couldn't have to same feelings for her.

"I said no party," He said with a serious tone, but he knew it was just a bluff. He couldn't really refuse Momo. "But Shiro, she just wants to throw one party. So PLEASE." As she said the words please gave him her puppy-dog face and Toshiro looked away while blushing even more. "Fine" he said finally. "Good. you're coming too right?" She asked him. Toshiro was going to say no, but seeing her face he decided against it and agreed. "Yea, fine." When Momo brought Rangiku the news she hugged and thanked Momo. Then she went and got everything ready for the party.

 **At The Party**

Momo was in a mini-skirt and sky-blue tank tops, and her hair was down. Toshiro was dressed in a blue T-shirt and jeans. Toshiro blushed when he saw what Momo was wearing and walked up to her. "Momo, you look beautiful." He said after coming up from behind her. "Thanks Shiro, you look great too." "Momo, why don't I go get us some drinks." He said and left.

 **In The Bathroom**

"Hmm I wonder which pic will be better," Kenpachi said to himself while he started to take dick selfies. Kenpachi put a huge grin on his face and stroking his cock and at the same time he took pics. "Kenny hurry up I need pee," Yachiru said through the door. "I'm gonna be in here for a while so I think you should just pee in a cup," Kenpachi said while he continued to take his dick selfies. Yachiru went for a cup and brought it infront of the bathroom door and peed in it. "I wonder where I should put this?" Yachiru said to herself. Yachiru went back into the party and rest the cup on the counter.

 **At The Party**

"Hey Shihei could you get me a drink?" Izuru asked. "Sure," Shuhei replied while going for the drink. "I guess someone poured out the drink already," Shuhei said while picking up the cup from the counter. "Woah that was fast, thanks" Izuru said while taking the cup out of Shuhei's hand and began to drink. "W-What the hell!" Izuru shouted while spitting out the juice. "Um what's wrong?" Shuhei asked. "Who the hell put pee in my drink!" He shouted.

Hanataro walked into the party with his ten side hoes and everyone went from enjoying themselves to watching Hanataro. "Why the hell does he have so many ladies?" Renji said while putting his sake on the floor. "Hanataro I think your overdoing it," Rangiku whispered to him. "Umm.. Hey I didn't do anything," He replied while scratching his head. Hanataro then went on the couch with his ladies and they began to suck on his cock. Everyone just ignore what was going on and they continued the party.

Rangiku and Gin started making out and was going towards the bathroom to do their activities but the door was locked. "Hey whose knocking on the door?" Kenpachi asked. "Well if ya stop taking pics of ya dick I would like to ram my dick up Rangiku in the bathroom," Gin stated and Rangiku blushed. "Tch whatever, I'll just be uploading my pics now anyways," Kenpachi unlocked the door and went out back into the party. Gin and Rangiku started to have sex in the bathroom.

"Kenny I want to play a game on your phone," Yachiru jumped on his back. "Where did you put your IPhone 6 Plus?" He asked. "Well I kind of left it. So can I get one of your phone to play the game?" Yachiru asked. "Well I did take the pics on one phone so what the hell," Kenpachi said in his thoughts. "Here, take it," Kenpachi gave Yachiru his phone.

Yachiru began to search for games on his phone when she noticed a picture a Kenpachi naked. "Kenny what is this?" Yachiru asked while showing Kenpachi his naked photo. " _Damn I gave her the wrong phone_ ," Kenpachi said in his mind. "Uh take this phone instead and don't tell anyone what you just saw," Kenpachi gave her the other phone. "Aww okay Kenny," Yachiru took the phone and began to play games.

Rukia was walking towards Renji when she stepped on Kon, "Woah Rukia you don't wear any panties," He said enjoying the view. "Could you shut up!" Rukia shouted at Kon while kicking him. "Why the hell are you even here and how did you get to the Soul Society?" She asked. "Let me peek up your skirt and I'll tell you," Kon bribed her. "What the hell! Rukia is my bitch so back off!" Renji shouted at Kon. "Curse you, I will get my revenge on you and get Rukia if that's the last thing I'm going to do," Kon replied while walking out of the party.

Toshiro came back and gave Momo her drink. Someone bumped into Momo knocking her into Toshiro and both of them ended up dropping their drinks."Oh I'm sorry, I'll go get you another one." That person said. She seemed very familiar to Toshiro, but he was too distracted with Momo on top of him. They were blushing madly and both quickly got up. When that person returned she handed Momo and Toshiro a cup of liquid that looked like water. Momo said thanks and quickly drank it. Toshiro thought it had a weird smell, so he only took a small sip. He knew instantly it was sake and threw the cup away.

"Momo, don't drink any of it. It's sake." He said but was already too late, Momo had drank the whole cup. She held her head like she was about to fall over and Toshiro picked her up and brought her to his room and laid her on the bed. He then brought some water for Momo to drink, but she wouldn't take any of it. "Momo, it's water, just drink some of it. It'll help with your headache." He said looking a little worried. "Shiro, I'm fine now. Let me go back to the party." She begged. "If you drink this water I'll let you go back." "Why don't you feed me the water then?" She asked with a little giggle. "Fine." Toshiro put the cup to her mouth, but her mouth wouldn't open. "Momo, how can I feed it to you if you don't open your mouth." He said with a little frustration.

"Like this." She said and then kissed Toshiro on the lips. Toshiro broke the kiss and blushed. "Shiro, I'm really thirsty. Feed me some of the water." She whined. "Momo, I can't do something that will ruin our friendship." He said with his face really red. "Shiro don't you love me?" Momo said with a giggle and continued to talk. "Shiro I thought you wanted to protect me, what if I die of thirst? Don't you care about me?" She continued to say with even more giggles. "Shi-" she was cut off by a kiss from Toshiro.

Momo could feel his tongue enter her mouth this time along with some water. She gladly returned it passionately. Toshiro didn't care right now what he was doing. He didn't care about the rick he was taking with their friendship. He just knew that he had to kiss her and it was the greatest feeling for him. They both had dreams of this happening, but none of them thought it would really happen. When he broke the kiss, Momo was still drunk and just kept on giggling.

"I do love you, I do want to protect you, and I do care about you." Toshiri replied to her earlier questions. "I love you too, Shiro." She said and went up to kiss him. Toshiro gladly returned the kiss. Momo slid her hand inside his T-shirt and felt his chest, while Toshiro started kissing her cheeks and her neck. She gave out a small moan, encouraging Toshiro. Before undressing her he made sure she was fine with all this. "Are you sure?" He asked in a quiet voice. Momo replied to him with a nod. Momo took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Toshiro took off her tank top leavig her in a bra and skirt. Momo got up and took her skirt and Toshiro got up and took off his pants. He went to her and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and got on top of her and kissed her lips. Soon his mouth moved to her neck.

He nibbled and licked at her neck. His tongue and breath were tickling Momo and she moved her hand to his back and started stroking it. He then took off her bra. His mouth move further down towards her breasts. He sucked and bit the tips of both of them causing them to drew attention of Rangiku from the toilet. She knew exactly what was happening and to save those two from embarrassment she ended the party right away.

"Well I'll be taking this," Shunsui walked out of the party with five bottles of sake. "Come on girls we can finish this somewhere else," Hanataro told his side hoes while leaving the party. The only other persons that stayed was Renji and Rukia who was making out on the chair. They had no idea what was happening so Rangiku allowed them to stay and went back to the bathroom to continue her mission with Gin.

 **In Toshiro's Room**

Toshiro slid one of his fingers inside her pink panties and gently inserted it into her pussy. She got a little restless, but her fingers continued rubbing and stroking his back. When he took his fingers out, he licked them clean and smiled at Momo. He helped her take off her panties. His mouth now moved towards her pussy and gently licked it to excite her. He bit it a little and slid his tongue in. Her hands pushed his head further in and played with strands of his hair. Her moans were getting louder now. When he withdrew his head, he took off his boxers and Momo just stared at his long erect member. She pushed him over and got on top of him.

She started by kissing his mouth and playing with his tongue. She then went and began sucking on both of his nippled and biting them causing him to moan a little. She licked and kissed his six pack. She then moved to his biceps and started to suck and bite his muscles. Toshiro was now moaning out her name passionately and excitedly. As she continued to suck and bite his biceps, her hand moved down to his cock and began messaging it. He continually called out her name encouraging her to go on. She moved her head down to his manhood and began sucking it. Toshiro bucked his legs and moaned out, his hands were on

Momo's head, gently pushing her deeper in between his he ejaculated into Momo, she sucked out all of his juices and got up. She laid on the bed and Toshiro got on top of her and slowly entered her. At first he gently entered her, but gradually got quicker and penetrated her harder and harder. Momo was moaning in pleasure as Toshiro deflowered her. Each time Toshiro penetrated her, he wanted to go in deeper and enjoy the feeling he was getting. He wanted to prolong the wetness and tightness he was experiencing. He had never felt so good and neither has Momo. When they finally reached their climaz he pulled out of her. He pulled her into and embrace and kissed her one last time before both of them went into a peaceful sleep.

 **Squad 11 Barracks**

"Oh I see people do message Kenny," Yachiru said to herself. " _I guess Kenny won't mind._ " She thought. Yachiru decided to read Kenpachi's messages.

 **Kenpachi's Direct Messages**

 **Arfita:** Good night sexy are you gonna send me another pic?

 **Kenpachi:** Of course if you send me another booty

 _Arifta has sent a photo_

 **Kenpachi:** Nice tits

 _Kenpachi has sent a photo_

 **Arifta:** I wish I was there to munch on your dick figurously

 **Kenpachi:** I like to put my tongue in the middle of you and just lick you out since your kind of a tough one

 **Arifta:** My pussy is calling you

Yachiru started to find this conversation really sick so she took measures and took another step further into talking to the girl.

 **Kenpachi:** Hey bitch

 **Arifta:** Oh yes hunny

 **Kenpachi:** Go look for another man to slut off you whore

 **Arifta:** What's wrong

 **Kenpachi:** The only thing wrong is you and your worn out vagina

 **Arifta:** Whats wrong with fingering myself

 **Kenpachi:** You piece of shit homewrecker

 **Arifta:** Im yours

 **Kenpachi:** You're a waste of space and oxygen

 **Arifta:** You wont be saying that for long hun

 **Kenpachi:** Go fuck off and get an STD from a diseased cock, slut.

 ** _~You can no longer message this user~_**

"Wow she blocked me. I better remove the messages," Yachiru said while she stared to erase the messages. She heard footsteps coming towards the room which was obviously from her captain. Yachiru put down his phone hoping for Kenpachi not to notice. Kenpachi went on his phone and posted his pics.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	11. Toshiro's Secret

The Next Day (Captains Meeting)

"It has been said that there were some strange things going on in The World Of The Living," Shunsui addressed the captains. "What kind of things are happening there?" Toshiro asked. "Well that's why I'm sending you and you can pick a few seated officers to accompany you Captain Hitsugaya. Captain Ichimaru will also be there to assist you," Shunsui said. "Alright I'll be heading out then," Toshiro said and left with Gin following him.

"Well you sure are interested in going," Gin stated. "Now is not the time for this Gin. So tell me who will be accompanying us?" Toshiro asked. "Well there's Rangiku...Izuru...Shuhei...Ikkaku...Yumichika...Hanataro and there's Momo," He listed. "W-wait Momo!?" Toshiro asked in surprised. They finally reached to the Senkaimon. "Captain were ready to leave," Rangiku said to her captain. "I guess so," Toshiro said as they all left to go to the world of the living.

The World Of The Living

Skype

 **Rukia:** so did you guys hear the rumors about captain zaraki?

 **Keigo:** is that the scary looking guy with the creepy kid on his back?

 **Orihime:** no i haven't

 **Rukia:** it has been said that he was caught taking nude pics at the party that was held last night

 **Ichigo:** what the hell?!

 **Keigo:** can i see them?

 **Uryu:** what a pitty

 **Rukia:** do i look like i want to see them?

 **Orihime:** ...

 **Renji:** no but you look like you need my dick

 **Renji:** .

 **Renji:** .

 **Renji:** .

 **Chad:** ...

 **Chad:** Melissa...

 **Rukia:** renji dont type that on here!

 **Renji:** .

 **Renji:** .

 **Renji:** .

 **Renji:** .

 **Renji:** sorry

 **Tatsuki:** keigo why would you want to see that

 **Lol 4 Life:** pics are old skool hehe, i like to do cam 2 cam :) i'm online right now ( _j1bSjZ1q6G .xlocaldates. com_ ) im the main girl u see there, type to me on the right hand side of my video

 **Tatsuki:** did you guys heard that sound?

 **Keigo:** i think so

 **Ichigo:** hey guys mind if you come to my room for a sec?

 **Rukia:** it looks like the team has arrived

 **Two Minutes Later**

Toshiro and his team were in Ichigo's room. "Toshiro what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked him in surprised. "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you and we have some business to do which doesn't involve any of you," Toshiro stated. "Hi Rangiku!" Orihime greeted her. "Hey Orihime do you have any more secret recipes for your cooking?" She asked. "Yea I could show you after you guys settle in," She said. Ikkaku and Yumichika just looked at each other with disgusted looks on their faces after hearing about Orihime's food. "Come on you guys, her food doesn't taste as bad as it looks," Ichigo whispered to them.

"Um.. Where will we be sleeping?" Momo asked. "Oh yeah well I figured you might asked that so I'm putting you guys to sleep separate." Tatsuki told Momo. "Hey Orihime help me out here," Tatsuki whispered. "Well...Hanataro, Izuru and Shuhei will stay over with Mizuiro and Keigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika will go with Uryu and Chad since they've met before, Gin and Rangiku will be staying with Ichigo and I, and Momo and Toshiro will stay with Tatsuki." She announced.

"Hime what about Grimmjow and Nel?" Ichigo asked. "Well if you haven't figured it out right now. Grimmjow doesn't really like sharing." She replied. "Shiro isn't it great we get to stay together," Momo said in a low voice. "Hey Momo don't tell anyone about... you remember what happen." Toshiro whispered. "We could do a party tonight," Rangiku said in her party voice. "No Rangiku we just had one last night and besides you have to attend this thing called college so no gang-banging with Gin tonight. That is an order." Toshiro told Rangiku. "What the hell! Do you even realize that were sleeping in the same room?" Ichigo asked Rangiku. "Well I don't mind." She answered. 'Melissa...' Chad thought.

 **The Next Day (** ** _At School Lunch Time_** **)**

Toshiro was walking down the hall and he saw a student and a teacher having sex. "Why would anyone have a student-teacher sex scandal?" He thought as he continued to walk. He was putting his books into his locker when a girl came up to him. "Um.. What are you doing?" She asked him. "Putting away my books," he answered. "Are you ready for the Drama act in fifth period?" She asked. "Oh I will be in a while," He replied. "Hey Shiro and umm...hi I'm Momo, I hope we can talk later," Momo greeted herself "Hey you already know my name I'm Mizuki but are you ready for the Drama act?" She asked Momo. "I think so," She replied. "You think so why? Are you scared. Bitch"

The girl looked at Momo with a jealous look on her face. "No. Well I guess I'll see you guys at class then," Momo said as she starting going towards her group outside. "Mhm," She girl nodded with a disgusting look on her face. "Why did you have to be so mean to her?" Toshiro asked. "It's not my fault she got chest. She really has something prison-guard about there." The girl said. "No..And besides that's none of your business though I have a thing for her forever." Toshiro said in a low voice. "Aww you should go ask her out. You have literally nothing to loose except for your hair color obviously," She told Toshiro.

"Uh... Ok I'll do it once you treat her nice." Toshiro said as he began to walk to Momo. "Uh I love his hair color," she said to herself. "Momo," He called her. "Yes Shiro?" She turned to him. "Um... Can I ask you something?" He asked. "Anything Shiro." She replied. "Umm... remember about Saturday night..." He said going into his train of thoughts. "Shiro are you okay?" She asked. "You can ask me outside. Orihime bought some of her food which she wanted me to taste. I don't want it to get cold so I'll meet you outside okay?" Momo told him then walked outside.

"Wow thank you for letting me witness that. That was amazing. I'll just let you know that I'm gonna do better than you in Drama. And can you find out if I got any competition? I don't want any competition in the boob department. Thanks" The girl told him and walked off. "Hey watch where your going looser!" A boy shouted while running and he pushed Hanataro on a girl on the floor. "Oh I'm sorry," Hanataro got up from the floor and he picked the girl up. "May I ask you what is your name miss?" He asked the girl. "I'm Mizuki and who are you, you sexy beast?" She asked. "Um... I'm Hanataro and thanks for the compliment" He thanked her. "No way don't tell me she likes that lame noob," A boy said. "Shut up you fat fuck!" She shouted at him. "Anyway wanna be my ride?" She asked him. "Um.. Sure hehe," He answered while scratching the back of his head.

 **After Lunch (** ** _Fifth Period_** **)**

Toshiro walked into the class the same time as Mizuki. Everyone was waiting for their new Drama teacher. "Okay lets see who my competition is." She told Toshiro. "Why are you so worked up about this for?" He asked her. "I don't see any short people here sorry," She told him. "Oh look that's Orihime Inoue, good at high notes, bad at sucking dick and her voice is bigger than her ass and her ass is pretty big" She told him. "I know who she is but how do you know that?" He asked her. "Let's just say it's instincts and my new boyfriend Hanataro said I won the cake." "Wait Hanataro?! I thought I told him we only came here to gather information?!" Toshiro cursed himself in his head. "Lunch time I was all slurp slurp slurp Oh baby you like that uh slurp," She demonstrated to Toshiro what she was doing Hanataro in the bathroom.

"He was like 'Oh yeah your so much better than my fucking stupid ex dumb ass girlfriend Hanabi'. It was so sweet, I almost cried." She told him. "Well I didn't need to know that," He replied to her giving her an annoying look."Whose that bitch? I can't believe her boobs are as big as mines." Mizuki said while watching Rangiku who was coming her way. "Captain what are you doing we have to get ready for the act?" She asked him. "Listen bitch, why do you keep calling him captain? Wait is it that your from the soul society?" She asked. "Wait how do you know about the soul society?" Rangiku asked her. "I went there to visit my parents," Mizuki replied. "Hey don't go telling everyone about the soul society and soul reapers okay." Toshiro told her. "Oh look there's your girlfriend," Mizuki pointed at Momo who just walked into the class.

"Everyone shut up and look at me!" The teacher shouted while he bursted through the doors. Everyone looked at the teacher. "What the hell! My damn ears!" Ichigo shouted as he took out his ear phones from his ears. "Don't worry I"ll message it when we get home okay," Orihime whispered to him. "My name is Mr. O and I'll be your new Drama teacher," He announced. Everyone just continued what they were doing. "That's when you clap," He said and everyone clapped."I said that's when you claaaaaaap," He sung and everyone began to clap loud. "Thank you. I am better than all of you. Alright first all of you need to get your things and come to the Drama room. "Umm.. Hey Momo I think we should go," Toshiro said while getting ready to duck class.

 **At The Drama Room**

"You all are going to show me your acting, singing or dancing skills for this class session. So lets party." The teacher said while he sat on his chair and began to eat Ramen. Shuhei went on the stage and begun to sing, "Five hundred twenty five thousand-" "Your lame NEXT!" The teacher cutted him off. "Ready okay. Go, fight, win. Go, fight, win," Mizuki and her friend started to dance and the teacher stopped them. "I wanna die," He said. "No body talks to me here. Is it because of my foreskin?" Hanataro acted. "A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-" Orihime started to sing. "Put a bullet in your head and fucking kill yourself. You fucking bitch." He told Orihime. "What the fuck was that for?" Ichigo asked the teacher. "That's it get the fuck out of my session!" The teacher shouted to Ichigo. "Come on Orihime let's go." Ichigo and Orihime got their things and was heading home.

"Snip Snip I wished it happend. Snip Snip I wished it happend," Uryu acted while making an outfit for the teacher. "Impressive," The teacher remarked. "Oh Mel-is-aaa what a peacefully life," Chad sang and the teacher began to choke on his Ramen. "Last week I was in class wearing my basket ball shorts when I got an Erection and the teacher grabbed my dick and thought it was my phone," Keigo said. "Oh I'm so sexy sexy I know you want me want me, you wanna beat me don't you, don't you wanna fuck me don't you now oh yes," Rangiku danced. "Why am I recording this again?" Uryu asked. "Rangiku said she was going to send it to Gin," Izuru answered. "Oh fuck," The teacher said while hiding his boner. "Uh the class is over um.. go home. Since alot of students got nosebleeds and a certain someone ruied my clothes," The teacher dismissed the class and was referring to Shuhei.

 **At The House**

"Shiro did you want to ask me something?" Momo asked. "Um.. Yes Momo," He answered. "How are you-" He said when Momo kissed him. "Aww your so cute when yo do that face Shiro," Momo kissed him again. "You know how I feel Momo?" Toshiro asked while planting a kiss on her lips.

 **Outside The House**

"I'm sorry for getting you into trouble," Orihime apologized. "Nah don't sweat it, it's not your fault," Ichigo said while opening the door. "Wow!" Orihime said while watching Toshiro and Momo make out on the couch. "Toshiro what the hell?!" Ichigo shouted in shock. "Iya um.. you seeing things," Toshiro said trying to hide himself from embarrassment. "Shiro don't worry you can tell them now," Momo told him. "If I'm right my woman intuitions says that you guys are together," Orihime said while she put a finger on her lips. "Why are you guys home already?" Toshiro stuttered. "Well the teacher was being a total and sent us home," Ichigo replied. "He told me to kill myself," Orihime added.

"Um hey can you guys keep this a secret?" Toshiro asked Ichigo. "You gotta trust Orihime on that," Ichigo said while watching Orihime go towards the fridge. "Well I'm going up to my room. Hime let's go," Ichigo said as he walked up the stairs. "Shiro I don't mind if you tell them you know," Momo told him. "Yeah but..." Toshiro said.

 **After School**

"Guys where did Rangiku went?" Shuhei asked. "She just went into a clothes store with Gin," Mizuiro said while texting on his phone. "She whaaaat! Don't forget me!" Keigo said while running towards the store. "She's not on this block," Tatsuki said pulling him back. "Hmm.. I wondered what happen to Captain Histugaya and Momo," Yumichika said while walking towards the house. "She's maybe stroking his cock hehe," Hanataro laughed while scratching his hair. "What have Rangiku been teaching you?" Izuru asked.

"Is that Toshiro?" Uyru asked while looking through the window. "Tsk" Ikkaku looked away. "Click" Keigo took Shuhei's phone and posted the picture on Snapchat. "Wha?! Why my phone!" Shuhei shouted. "You better mind going inside before you guys get catch," Mizurio said while texting on the phone in front of the unlocked door. "Hehe I told you they were doing something," Hanataro boasted. "So it's true that you guys are dating," Izuru said while Momo and Toshiro separated.

"Yeah it's true," Toshiro sighed. "Did you guys know that they were in a secret relationship long before we knew?" Orihime said while walking towards the group. "Woah," Shuhei said in surprised. "Some people said that Momo was stroking you..." Yumichika said while looking at Hanataro. Rangiku and Gin walked through the door with a lot of shopping bags. "Here you guys go," Rangiku said as she gave everyone condoms. "Tch..Me and Nel don't use these things. We do it raw," Grimmjow said while walking downstairs. "When did you guys return?" Ichigo asked. "Ichigo you should try eating her like groceries," Grimmjow suggested. "Wh- What the?!" Ichigo blushed. "You should know that Rangiku always become a tiger in the bedroom," Gin said.

 _ **~END OF CHAPTER~**_


	12. Karin's Range And Mizuki's Truth

**The Next Day**

Ichigo was still sleeping and Orihime, Rangiku and Gin were awake. Rangiku was just coming from the bathroom and her towel fell the same time as Orihime came through the door and when Ichigo opened his eyes. "Rangiku your...um..." Orihime said while picking up her towel. "What the hell?!" Ichigo said while peeking through his hands. "Mmm nice," Gin said while covering his boner. "Well I should get headed to the shower," Gin said while walking to the bathroom with his dick popping up. "Um..." Was all Orihime could say. Rangiku just licked her lips, "Expensive."

"Hanataro did you had any sleep last night? You have been up on your phone texting like Mizuiro whole night." Shuhei asked. "I'm perfectly energized for the day," Hanataro said looking normal. "Woah is that a pregnancy pill?" Keigo asked. "What the hell. Didn't he just mentioned to you that it's an energy pill?" Izuru asked. "You do have a point." Mizuiro said while texting his hoe on his phone. "Do you ever take a break from your phone?" Shuhei asked. "Nope not at all," Mizuiro said. "Hey open up the window!" Renji called.

 **At School**

It was almost 2nd period which was English. "So Moby Dick was famous for his porn stories and pictures that he painted. Back to the topic, what's 9 + 10?," The teacher asked. "I know that, It's 21" Renji answered. "Is that a hollow?" Izuru asked. "No there's more," Toshiro said. "Everyone let's go. Make sure we meet back here," Toshiro ordered. "Rukia stay here in case anything happens," Toshiro said while coming out of his Gegai. "Good luck Rukia, I pray for your soul and your vagina," Renji wished her luck. "Renji don't say that here! Anyways don't let your cum get watery," Rukia told him before he left. "Erhem," The teacher said trying to get Rukia's attention while everyone watched her.

 **The Urahara Shop**

"Is that Kisuke's shop?" Izuru asked. "Yeah let's go," Renji said. Kisuke was already outside waiting because he sensed their presence. "Well hello there Renji, Izuru nice to see you," He greeted them. "It looks like you two need to practice some more here are some sticks," Kisuke said while he threw two sticks at them. Renji and Izuru were training under the shop.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

"Can I sit here?" Izuru asked. "Whatever," Renji replied. "I don't know what to say. You really let me had it," Izuru said. "Yeah sorry about that," Renji apologized."You just keep pounding me with no regret," Izuru stated. "Uh..." Was Renji's responce. "Seriously I don't think I've ever been pounded so hard in my life," Izuru continued. "Right," Renji said confused. "Yup, you just kept cumming with your big long hard-" Izuru was cut off by Renji, "Dude I don't swing that way,". "Swing what way?" Izuru asked.

 **At School**

"Gin what are you doing here!?" Ichigo asked. "I'm just taking a walk. What's wrong with that?," He answered. "Woah is that our new teacher?" A boy asked. "Shut up bitch and get ya ass straight outta school," Gin told the boy. Rangiku went to Gin and started making out with him. "Why does he have to steal my fame and glory?" Keigo asked. "It's because no one notice you," Mizuiro answered while texting on his phone. "Lets go to the bathroom," Rangiku said.

All of a sudden music started playing. "Get condoms and some lube were gonna rape your child hood." "Um...Is that Hanataro?" Orihime asked. "Yeah," Uryu replied. Hanataro walked into the class with his swag and his hoes popping at the side of him. "Say, Shihei I wonder what Rangiku would think if that was you?" Izuru asked."She'd praise my manliness," Shuhei replied.

 **In The Toilet**

Rangiku and Gin were in the toilet kissing and making out. "Did you heard that?" Rangiku asked. "Ignore him my sweet Rangiku," Gin said ignoring the man who was knocking on the door. "Hello if anyone is in here I really need to use the toilet because the other stalls are dirty," The man said. "Rangiku and Gin ignored him. "Open the fucking door!" The man shouted. "No. Were fucking in here so go find another bathroom to use," Gin told the man. "Come on man I have a hot shit loaded!"

The man shouted. "Eww. Go shit in a bag," Rangiku told him. "I'm going to tell the teacher," He said while walking away from the door. "Go ahead I'll just have to tell your girlfriend that your cheating on her," Rangiku stopped him. "N.o... Please don't. I will not tell," The boy said and ran away.

 **Lunch Time**

"Have you guys ever heard about sex while camping?" Keigo asked. "Uh...no," Shuhei answered. "I think I have tried that before," Hanataro replied and everyone else just stared."I heard it's in tents," Keigo laughed. "Wait. Intense or In Tents?" Momo asked. "Nevermind them Momo," Toshiro told her. "Hey Rukia I think we should try that," Renji told her and she blushed.

"Keigo tell us a story," Ichigo said. "The story when you stick it in her on her period or the one where you only put the tip in?" Keigo asked. "I rather do it live," Renji said. "Eww disgustine pervert Renji!" Ichigo shouted. "Well It's not disgusting if you did that to Orihime already," Yumichika stated. "Uh..." Ichigo said as he blushed.

"Could you change the conversation this has nothing to do with our mission," Toshiro demanded. "It's not like you didn't have sex with Momo at the party Saturday night or anything oops," Gin said. Everyone just stared at them with widen eyes. Momo and Toshiro blushed. "Uh.. Hey my sister Karin is coming over tonight to drop a few things so at that time you should hang out with her," Ichigo told Toshiro. "Oh yeah that's true considering that she thinks your a middle schooler now," Rangiku agreed. "Does Shiro have another girl?" Momo thought to herself.

Rukia kissed Renji on the lips. "Eww what the hell!" Ichigo shouted. Uryu pushed his glasses up to his face and looked away. Chad was on his phone texting Melissa and everyone else was not paying attention to the scene. "Ichigo don't be so uptight it's not like you ever kissed Orihime in public," Rukia said and Ichigo and Orihime blushed. "How am I not so lucky to have miss boobalicious queen! Why does he have to get everything!" Keigo quarrelled to himself reffering to Gin.

 **After School (** ** _The House_** **)**

"Yo Ichigo!" Karin called. "Yeah I'm here. Come on in," Ichigo said while opening the door. Ichigo greeted his sister to his friends. "Hey Toshiro I didn't know a little boy like you are in college," Karin pat him on the back. Momo was sitting in the chair opposite just watching scilently. "How many times do I have to tell you. I'm not a kid!" Toshiro shouted at her. "It looks like someone is getting cranky," Ikkaku said while sipping tea.

"Ohh uhh more baby fuck me out ohh," Everyone heard a moaned coming from upstairs. "What the fuck?" Was the expression on everyone's face. "That sounds like the girl from your class," Rangiku told Orihime. Everyone rushed upstairs and saw Hanataro fucking the shit out of Mizuki. "Aww come on I was sleeping there," Izuru said. "What the fuck are you all looking at? Are you jealous you can't make a man nut at two strokes?" Mizuki asked. Hanataro gave them a thumbs up. "I'm going outside," Karin said.

"What the fuck ya doing bitch?" Grimmjow came out of no where. "Man you gotta learn to stop popping out of no where," Ichigo told him. "Could you put a lock between your legs I was trying to sleep," Nel told Mizuki and everyone watched. "Who are you, you fucking bollistic bitch?" Mizuki asked. "Mizuki what happen to the father and son who you fucked?" Nel asked. "The man who you sell pussy to vagrant." Mizuki replied.

"The old man and he never give you no money," Nel answered. "You shouldn't talk because it's my pussy nobody ever talk bout," Mizuki said."You should remember my face from the time I saw you went to the doctor and went to take the tampon that was lost in your hole and for one week straight your hole was stinking out and you didn't went to school. Remember that your hole was stink out!" Nel shouted at Mizuki.

"Daaaamn," Everyone who was in the room said in surprised. "That's why she is my hoe," Hanataro complimented her. "Bitch please the last time I remembered seeing you was at the strip club last night looking for pussy to suck!" Mizuki shouted. "For ya fass information she was giving me a hella good lap dance," Grimmjow told her. "Just shut the fuck up no one was talking to you!" She shouted at Grimmjow. "Shut up ya dick sucker mother fucker!" Grimmjow shouted.

 **Outside**

"Excuse me Karin but what is your relationshio with Shiro?" Momo asked. "It's not like were together and besides that's none of your business," Karin replied. "AHHH OH MY GOD SHIRO IS CHEATING ON ME!" Momo screamed. "Geeze Momo not everything has to be about you," Karin said. "Damnit Karin. Can't you see I'm not having the greatest time right now. Ugh YOUR SUCH AN INSENSITIVE JERK!" Momo shouted while taking out her zanpakuto. "Yeah. Well your a cunt!" Karin kicked her in the face. "My god," Toshiro said in shocked. Momo was fighting Karin for Toshiro although Karin and Toshiro is not in a relationship.

Gin came outside licking the icening from his fingers. "Is that my cake?!" Toshiro asked Gin. "So what if it was?" Gin replied. "I told you, I told you if you ate my cake I'll kill you," Toshiro's spiritual pressure rose. "You know what, It was delicious," Gin complimented. "Maybe you should just apologize captain?" Izuru suggested. "But where's the fun in that?" Gin asked. "That was my cake and you took it away from me. Unforgivable!," Toshiro pointed his zanpakuto. He started to fight Gin.

"Well well well if I never known you were so attached to your sweets I wouldn't of, no wait I still would have eaten it," Gin said. "Your finished now," Toshiro used his Shekai. "Shoot to kill Shinzo," Gin used his Shekai. "Uh," Rangiku stopped Gin. "Hm?" Gin wondered why Rangiku was there. "Rangiku," Toshiro called. "Please tell me you didn't use your zanpakuto over a cake," Rangiku said. Gin and Toshiro just stared at her. "Please end to this stupidity now," She ordered. "Fine. But I'm not apologizing," Gin said while putting away his zanpakuto. "You bastard," Toshiro said. "And why is Momo's unconcious body lying here?" Rangiku asked.

 **One Hour Later**

There was a knock on the door. "Yo dickless go see who's knocking," Renji told Ichigo. "What! I'm not fucking... I have a... I umm. I'll just get the door," Ichigo said while walking towards the door. "You should not judge a person on how their body parts look Renji," Orihime said. "Oh come on Orihime it's not like Ichigo is any better than Renji," Rukia said. "Just shut up okay! At least Ichigo doesn't have any rinkles on his penis!...I'm sorry" Orihime bursted out covering her mouth. "Ouchy that must have hurt," Gin smiled.

"And I win!" Kisuke said walking through the door. "Come on change the topic," Toshiro said while stroking Momo's hair from her face. "Well it looks like Ichigo is starting to loosen up a little," Yoruichi complimented. "Iya..." Ichigo said while Orhime blushed. "Alright so here is the information you needed. "Wait. Where did you get this from?" Toshiro asked. "Isn't that a shocker. You didn't even know," Gin said while twirling the ends of Rangiku's hair. "I sen't Izuru to ask Kisuke for the information," Gin said.

"Rukia wanna go on an adventure tonight?" Renji asked her. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying those things around them," Rukia whispered to Renji and hit an elbow in his balls. "Uh will you excuse me," Renji said while going to the toilet. "Hmm that Renji is something else," Kisuke said.

"Kisuke do you know who Mizuki is?" Nel asked. "I'm pretty sure that's the girl whose Land-Lord kicked her out of the house where she lived," Kisuke that Hanataro ran out of the house. "Wait Hanataro!" Ichigo shouted. "Well that sure was ugly," Yumichika said. "What's gotten into him?" Kisuke asked.

"Mizuki and Nel got into an argument," Uryu said. "Did you record it?" Yoruichi whispered. "Hey dark n beautiful I recorded it," Keigo said and collected a kick in his face. "Thanks. Let's go Kisuke," Yoruichi said while the both of them left to watch the tape. "I think we should look for Hanataro," Orihime said.

 **Outside**

"Everyone let's split up," Toshiro said while he started to look for Hanataro. "I think he'd be at that girl's house," Ikkaku said. "I have no idea where she lives," Yumichika said. "Shuhei you look left and I'll look right," Yumichika said. Shuhei went and he saw Hanataro outside of a house talking to Mizuki. "Ahh it looks like I found him," Shuhei said in his mind.

"Oh, what do you want?" Hanataro asked. "You have to come with me now we are getting ready to head back to the Soul Society," Shuhei said. "No way I belong to Mizuki and I'll never leave my best hoe," Hanataro said. "Look here's the deal. If you come with me you can bring your... Mizuki," Shuhei exchanged. "Alright that's a deal. Mizuki pack your bag," Hanataro ordered. "Geeze I never knew he was so hung up on this girl," Shuhei thoughted.

 **Flashback**

Shuhei was about to walk into the room when he heard Hanataro, "Alright Mizuki get on your knees you will feel pain." "Anything for you sexy," Mizuki answered. "No pun intended but your throat will be hurting," Hanataro said. "It won't hurt, after all it's your cum that will be going there," Mizuki said.

 **End Of Flashback**

"Well that was strange," Shuhei thought. "Let's go Mizuki," Hanataro said. "Will I be staying in your room?" She asked. "Yea I guess so," Hanataro answered. Five minutes later they were at the Senkaimon. "What too you so long?" Rangiku asked. "Hanataro said he is coming if we allowed his girl to come," Shuhei said. "Well since she could see us sure why not?" Toshiro asked. The soul reapers went back to the Soul Society.

"I'm tired," Orihime yawned. "Yeah we should get going," Ichigo picked up Orihime and started to head to the house. "So did you find him?" Tatsuki asked. "Yeah it looks like Mizuki is going with them after all," Ichigo said. "Woah Rukia just changed her twitter picture," Keigo said smiling. "What the hell!" Uryu said. "Alright. I'm going to visit Melissa tomorrow," Chad said and everyone watched.

 **~END OF STORY~**


End file.
